Don't Judge Book By Its Cover
by drose444
Summary: Dolores Monik Rosas didn't know she was a witch until one day she has a dream of a past life then the next day, was able to see ghosts. Little did she know her siblings were able to notice the ghost as well. Until she was told by her parents, that you and your siblings are witches. After graduating high school went to Ravenwood Academy of Magic and met and fell in love with a perso


Dolores Rosas 91 of 91

 _ **Don't judge a book by it's cover!**_

 _ **By: Dolores-Monik Rosas**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Life as a human girl.**_

 _ **I thought that I was an ordinary girl with extraordinary memory and with somewhat athletic ability that I made the school's track team and the girl's soccer team and did very well at both, glasses wearing brown hair, left handed, brown eyed girl with a natural sandy beach tan. Almost going to graduate high school as a valedictorian one of ten students in our class to do so and class student speaker at Hillstead High School, home of the mustangs. Living my life in Sunnyvale, California with a famous tiger healer for a dad Jose Rosas, a famous therapist for a mom Guadalupe Rosas, who helps tigers and humans to get back to their full mental state. Two siblings a brother Joe and sister Sheila. Both of my siblings our older than me, but are in the same grade due to**_ _ **the fact I**_ _ **skip**_ _ **ped**_ _ **a grade in middle school. They're currently 20 and 22 and I'm 19. Two pets that I own one silly Welsh Corgi Pembroke called Moncho and a hopeful Bengal Tiger called Fire. The pet my dad owns is a venom-less Egyptian Asp named Naga but I called him Niles. But sometime later, I found out I was completely wrong.**_

 _ **Months before I got my wonderful powers, my sister and I got these two wonderful pets in weird, but very cool ways. The first one of my loving pets I got was Moncho and he is currently 11 years old and he looks like a healthy 2 years old. My sister and I were pleading for months with our parents to get a dog. After months of pleading, my parents gave in and accepted to getting a dog. One day, my dad was helping my uncle for the day because my dad took a day off from the sanctuary due he need for the sanctuary and give some documents to my uncle that he needed. After he finished helping my uncle, my dad, my mom, Sheila and I walked to the small pet shop with a cartoon dog on the window and entered and saw wooden open pens, all the pens had this cardboard like paper and the walls were plain cream color.**_

 _ **Sheila, my mom and I were looking around at all the dogs, but didn't find the right dog for us until my dad called us over to see this little lonely dog. We saw this cute little dog getting no love or attention because all the other people in the store were looking at all the beagles. When we looked into his wonderful, cute, affectionate, mysterious and luminescent brown eyes, we knew he was the one. The thing that made my dad be completely for having this little welsh corgi in our home was finding out from the owner that he was almost at his full size. Then he asked the owner of the pet shop "How much is the dog on the left closest to the door?" The pet shop owner replied "The dog closest to the door is on reserve for an old couple and they are coming this afternoon." Then we left a little disappointed, but came back a few hours with our uncle with a little hope that he was still there in the afternoon.**_

 _ **When we came back to the pet shop, he was still so happy to see us again and in that moment, we knew it was meant to be. The funniest and cutest thing my dog did was while we paid for him, he ran around the pet shop after they took him out of the pen with a big smile on his face and looked like he was laughing at the other dogs. While he was laughing at the other dogs, I thought he was said this while he was laughing "Ha Ha! I'm getting out and you thought I was crazy and never get out, but I proved you wrong!" The way the workers stopped him from running around the shop they had to body slam him. My dad on the other hand thought this "Ah, we got a loco dog and we just paid, so we can't send him back!" Ever since, he has been our loving, but crazy dog. He even helped raise our other pet Fire and fell in love with her and produced 3 fertile kids.**_

 _ **Also quite surprising that some felines and some canines can breed and produce fertile offspring. My family proved it with genetics tests using their kids' blood. Before we did any tests, we believed it was true that they could produce fertile kids, but most people thought we were nuts because the status quota said that no canine and no feline species can breed fertile offspring or kids. Our extremely accurate results shocked the science community to its knees and they knew the could not denied it because our family had so much evidence to back it up, so they regrettably changed the theory.**_

 _ **The second pet I got in a wonderful way was Fire the Bengal Tiger. When our family's sanctuary got her she was 6 months old and now, she is 8 years old. Before we got her, my dad made a promise to me that he would let me help get the next tiger that back on it's feet and go back to the wild, but you need your siblings approval as well because I don't want you to get hurt if they start getting aggressive. So, I used my way of convincing them by making their favorite foods Joe being chorizo and steak and a bucket of steamed clams. They had a look and tone of being grateful for the food and suspicious as well while asking this question "Dolores, why are you being this nice and what do you want?"**_

 _ **I replied to them "I'm nice!" They replied to me "Not this nice!" I replied to them "Alright, the truth is I want to is help the next tiger that comes in, but Daddy said "I need to get your guys' approval before I can do so because he doesn't want me to get hurt if get aggressive!" Joe answers me "Even though, you had an alternative for making our favorite foods, I think it would be fun and a good bonding experience as well." Sheila replied to me "Alright, it seems like fun!" I told my daddy "I got Joey and Sheila's approval to help me with the next tiger!" My daddy replied to me "Good for you, but you need to be very careful raising a tiger because tigers are wild animals not like cats or dogs!"**_

 _ **The day came when my dad fulfill his promise to me was on Take Your Daughter to Work Day. I was in the car when my dad got a phone call from the Santa Clara County Highway Portal and in the phone call the Highway Portal Officer said "We have a tiger problem! The tiger is walking around making traffic on Lawrence Express Way and also can hurt someone. Can you help us caught that tiger?" My dad replied the officer "Yes, we can right away!" So my dad makes a U-Turn to expressway.**_

 _ **When my dad and I got there, we saw right away that the orange Bengal Tiger was a girl and also been abandoned by her mother and really need her mother's milk. It was miracle that this very scared and lonely young girl tiger made it this long without her mother's milk. Using our earpieces that my dad has a patent and also invented to able understand any language animal or human alike and it is waterproof, fireproof, shockproof, freezing cold proof, get step or sat on, any kind weather powered, has a very long battery life, look so hidden that no one knows you are wearing and so comfy that you can sleep with it, lasts for long time and works great at night also my dad gets money from it as well because he sold the product to a company but not the rights to it.**_

 _ **With in minutes of talking with it we were able to calm her down by saying "It's alright were not here hurt you, but to take you to very safe than here. Where you be feed and loved than scared, confused or even hurt." She answered me "You promises!" I replied her "Promises!" So, she followed us to the truck without any struggle on her part. I knew this one was special just by talking to her. Before leaving the expressway, I squeezed a juicy Porterhouse steak through the bars holding the steak to her just for being a good girl and not fighting with us. When my dad was driving back to the sanctuary I asked my dad "Dad, can you let you raise her with the help of Sheila and Joe because you promised that I could!" we went to the sanctuary got her checked out, she was very healthy, but very hungry. After giving her a good meal, I gave her a bath and found out what I'm going to call her. I was washing her back and found a birthmark that look a lot like a symbol of fire. I asked her with the earpiece on "Do you like the name Fire?" She replied to me with real contentment as she said "I love the name Fire because I was never named by my mother because she abandoned just after birth!" I replied to her "That's really sad!" Then I finished washing her and feeding her baby formula like a little baby getting their First because was so weak to eat hard food**_

 _ **After months of raising Fire with my siblings and Moncho, she and Moncho really surprised me and learned that**_ _ **we**_ _ **were like family members. One night, Fire was at our house not at the sanctuary were she usually is because she wanted to spend the day with us and we also train her at our house, so she can be close to the humans and dog she loves. On this night, my siblings, Moncho, Fire and I were playing some games in the backyard like hide and seek, monkey in the middle and just enjoying the cool night until my pets were alert mode and both got into the protective stances of a usually herding dog. Ten minutes into their protective stance, a huge full grown American Black Bear that can easily to tower Moncho and Fire. My pets were jumping on the bear and biting the bear to protect us and getting toss around like rag dolls.**_

 _ **My brother hurried inside to get my dad. While Sheila froze up in pure fear and I pushed her out of the way of the bear coming towards her, but while I pushed her, I fell on my back and got my pants caught on a loose branch. In seconds of falling to the ground, the huge black bear started charging towards me with his jaws and body language in a fearsome way. Two seconds before he was able to strike me, Fire and Moncho charged the bear to the right side together as one and were able to to break bone of the bear because I heard a huge crack from that different as I broke free from the branch and ran inside to get my dad.**_

 _ **While I was inside, I ran to my dad and dad that had a look that already knew what I was about to say while grabbing a broom from the walking closet, but I said it anyway "Daddy, there is a huge black bear in our backyard and Moncho and Fire protected Joe, Sheila and I like loyal pair of dogs. Moncho and Fire protected me from the charging bear by hitting it at the right side hard!" He told me "Stay inside with your siblings!" Daddy went outside with the broom clutched in his hands and he saw Moncho and Fire and the bear covered in blood and bleeding out of their mouths. Then they ran in front of my dad to protect him and even though our pets were getting in the way to keep him out of the fight, he was able to get a few good hits on the bear. After an hour, the bear ran off with his head down learning that I should not mess with this family again because they will fight back. My dad saw my pets fall to the ground from their injuries with smiles on their faces because they protected the family. My dad picked them up and put them on stretchers because he didn't tools he needed at home and took them to our sanctuary's hospital that is one of the top hospital for pets in the city.**_

 _ **At our sanctuary, my dad called other vets to help Moncho and Fire get better, but none of the other doctors were free to help. My dad knows how help them because he got a bachelors, MD and Ph.D. in veterinary science, archaeology and magical arts from Stanford and Ravenwood School for the Magical Arts. He had to do the surgery all by himself, but not traditionally done because it's a conflict of interest, but they needed the medical attention now and he had to hold his emotional attachment for them to help them survive the night. After an hour of being surgery that went beautifully, he put them together in the huge none wire floor instead is it wooden with a big comfy bed. They both woke up at the same time to what my dad was saying to them with tears down his face in gratitude "Thank you for protecting my children and saving my daughter's life!" Then they said while they were yawning from being tried and the medication "Your welcome, protecting and loving our pack, or family is our job." When my dad got home without them, all three of us asked in unison and worry in our voice "Are they ok?"**_

 _ **My dad reassured us that they are ok by saying this "They're perfectly fine, but they need to stay there to rest tonight and stay until Monday before they can be released. You guys can see them tomorrow." The very next day, went to our sanctuary's hospital they were awake so happy to see us. Before we picked them up to take them home, my daddy asked me "When we get take them back home give them both a lot of treats like steaks, bones, hot dogs, hams, shrimps, bananas and apples with no skins and donuts holes in their meals for today, tomorrow, the day after as a thank you to them." So, we feed them both with the orders that my dad told us. They were fed very well and they were spoiled rotten with love.**_

 _ **Months after the bear issue, another thing surprised me as a trainer of one tiger and pet owner is that family sticks together no matter what. It was time of the year to let go of our tigers that are not in permanent captivity, hurt, or still being rehabilitated. My siblings and I looked at the list of which tigers are getting set free in the wilds of the state of Assam in India and the one we personal trained was on the list of one to go. Our sanctuary take them to the best tiger reserve in India called Kaziranga National Park. Weeks before our trip, everyone even the zookeepers got their shots and my dad acquired all the government documents to able release our tigers. On the day our of trip to Kaziranga National Park in the state of Assam in India and in the Golaghat and Nagaon districts of that state, we went to San Francisco International Airport to fly to Jorhat City, India. I was sitting, but kind of sad, so my dad asked me "What's wrong Dolores?" I replied hiding my sadness with my normal smile "Daddy, nothing wrong."**_

 _ **After we ate something near our gate A14 to Jorhat City, India, our flight was called that we are boarding. When our plane was taxiing, I was looking through the window I started to cry sitting in my favorite seat of a plane the window seat and my daddy asked me "Little Peanut, why are you crying is there something bothering you?" I replied to my daddy "Yeah, there is something bothering me since we entered the airport, the thing that's bothering me is realizing the reality that I'm never going to see Fire again. I'm really going to miss her so much. I'm scared of letting her go." My dad told me some good advice like always and he said to me "I know it's hard to let go, but reminder all the good you shared with her and she will always be in your heart."**_

 _ **After hearing that, I felt so much better that I had a desire to drink some coke given by the flight attendant in small, but bumpy plastic cups. After hours of trying to sleep on these uncomfortable chairs with no success, I decided to write a little in my diary and when you know a book is good is that a person starts reading your work over your shoulder while you have your chair back as far as it can go. Then I felt like walking to see how Fire doing, so I crept so quietly that no even a mouse could hear my footsteps along the hallway of the cabin. I got to the baggage hold where Fire was hanging out.**_

 _ **When I got there, I took my earpiece out of my purse and I could hear all the other tigers excitement about going to the wild except for one Fire. Fire looked so sad in her big steel with wooden floors in the cage like she didn't want to go. I said to her "Fire, how are you doing?" She replied in a sad tone of really missing Sunnyvale and living with us "Dolores, I want to go home with you and become your live in home pet like Moncho my love is. I want to go back home by my own decision not by someone wants me too." Few days ago, my dad told me "Fire was acting similar to how Moncho acts when he's stubborn not in an aggressive way, but will just not move from his stop at that moment and he does it when he is on his lease for a walk.**_

 _ **She only stopped her stubbornness by putting some very non-lethal sleep potion in her meat by one of the zookeepers." It wasn't like her to not listen to us. The only thing I want of Fire is to be the happiest tiger in the world even if it's not with my family as our pet. I started having the desire to write again while a lot of tigers were party down all**_ _ **around**_ _ **me in their cages then after minutes of writing, I fell comfortably asleep on a hard steel floor next to Fire. Then an hour later, I woke up checking my pocket watch for how long I slept and saw two guys telling me "Get out of here! You shouldn't be here and we will give you ten minutes to get back your seat." I hurried out of there and waved to Fire while saying "See you later!"**_

 _ **At the Jorhat City airport, we hurried to the Hotel Du Pree to meet Gunha because our flight was**_ _ **delayed**_ _ **by over an hour due to a blockage that resulted into a crack in the fuel line. We made it to the hotel that looked nice elegant Victorian styled with the windows looking of that period, but unfortunately smell like overcooked curry.**_

 _ **We found Gunha sitting at the bar drinking a beer. Gunha is a tall good looking light skinned man at 6 feet 8 inches, is a part timer at the Kaziranga National Park as well as he is going for his Masters in wildlife science in town, but he's a pervert in from that he checks my sister and I while we are undressing or changing. Gunha said to us "What took you, so long?" My dad replied to him "Yeah, our flight was late." Gunha said to us with a perverted look in his eye through my sister and I, but Joe fired a look of if you touch them I will personally kick your ass Gunha "It's too late to bring you all to Kaziranga National Park but you guys must be tired after your flight, so let's all rest then go tomorrow." We all agreed while yawning a lot and then we got our room numbers and key cards.**_

 _ **When we got room assignments, I was bunked with Sheila, but Joe bunked with Gunha. Our room number was 2045 on the top floor of this 20 story hotel. Our room looked like England with posters of the rock bands from England, lamps of the Big Ben and all sorts of soda, coffee and British tea on the counter and other British stuff all over the room. I saw in a magazine down in the lobby while we were for our room assignments about different places. The very next day, we all woke up in the afternoon and a good lunch in very busy part of town like everyone needs to get**_ _ **somewhere**_ _ **fast. Then all pack into two cars and trailer full of tigers that just got fed drove two hours to down a uneven roads to the national park.**_

 _ **When we got there, I saw an arched wooden sign saying Kaziranga National Park and tons of**_ _ **lions**_ _ **and tigers chasing gazelle in the grasslands and marshes. After an hour of exploring the park and feeding them, we started to taking out the ten crates filled with very fed and very happy tigers out of air conditioned trailers. All our workers except my siblings and myself used**_ _ **crowbars**_ _ **to released the tigers one by one and they ran so happily out their cages to the wild. When the tiger my siblings and I raised to full maturity was up next, my dad gave all three of us a crowbars to be able to release the baby we raised to the wild. When we opened her cage, she saw the door of her cage opened but all she did was lounged around with a look of this the right time for a good night sleep in her cage like she was relaxing on a beach in Mexico.**_

 _ **After ten minutes of talking to Fire with no change and using the help of our employees with no luck, some of the employees went to get our dad. My siblings and I suggested with give meat and close it, but the other adults thought it will not work because we are too young. Few minutes later, they found my dad drinking some soda in the shade then they told their problem to their boss or my dad by saying this "We got a problem one of the tigers is not moving out of her cage and what should we do?" He asked his employees with a look of unsurprised "Which tiger is giving you guys trouble and did you use meat to her out?"**_

 _ **They replied to their boss with dumb looks and nervousness on their faces "It's Fire sir and no, we didn't give her steak while trying to get her out." My dad got really annoyed by them due to their unimaginative stupidity and said "If you can't get something done right you have to do it yourself!" Few minutes later, we all saw my dad and the two idiot employees then my dad asked his three children "Did you suggest give her meat and closing the cage?" We replied to our daddy "Yes, we did but no one listened?" My dad complimented us by saying this "Good children and now, some people are using their brains in this room!" Dad dropped two cooked pieces of meat outside of her cage because for some reason raw meat makes her sick to her stomach like when my mom gave Moncho, Reese's Peanut Butter Cup an**_ _ **d few**_ _ **days later, he was sick to his stomach due to the fact that dogs can't process chocolate like humans can even though it's in her nature to like it. She likes cooked meat tons better than raw meat ever could. She started moving out of her cage and she tried to quickly take her steaks back to her cage in her mouth, but the workers shut the steel door before she could get in.**_

 _ **Then she sat down with her steak and ten minutes later, she was done. Everyone was hoping that she would run free into the wild but all she did was sit on the ground looking very comfy. Then a few people including my dad tried to push her to run into the wondrous grasses and trees of the reserve, but they could not push her because she was too heavy. While they were do that,**_ _ **Fire**_ _ **asked me for my gold submariner diver's watch to check how long they have been trying to pushing her to move and my watch**_ _ **showed**_ _ **5 minutes now.**_

 _ **Then she asked me this with a look of wanting them to**_ _ **give up**_ _ **and let her stay with me and my family "Are they going to give up now?" I replied her "I don't know." The next thing and the last thing they tried was leaving steak in the grasses and then leaving. They left the steak deep in the grasses and she went into the grasses. Ten minutes later while everyone was about to pack up, she came back with the steak in her mouth and a had look of Really, you just did that.! Wow, you're really dumb to the others expect for Sheila, Joe and I as she rub her body on my siblings and my legs like she was happy to see**_ _ **us**_ _ **. I was happy that she came back. Then my dad raised his hand swiftly and shouted in pure annoyance by Fire's behavior and said this "I had it!" Then with a tone of regret said this "I give up! Dolores, can you ask Fire what she wants to do."**_

 _ **Then I walked a few steps up to Fire and I lowered myself down to a crouch position then asked her this "Do you want live here, or live at our family's sanctuary or at our home as our family's pet And answer this question wholeheartedly." She answered wholeheartedly to my question and she said this "Finally, someone is asking the right question! I want to stay with you as your family's pet because ever since I met you and you are my family, I always felt this feeling that I was meant to be here like when you needed protection against the bear or just being a polite pet to guests, not at the sanctuary or in the wild." I answered her "Ok but I need to tell dad first." I rushed to my dad overlooking the watering hole and drawing the animals to**_ _ **relieve**_ _ **his stress from Fire's actions and h**_ _ **e asked**_ _ **what she said "Dad, the reason she was stubborn today and the past few days because she wants to live with us can she?"**_

 _ **Before he answered Joe, Sheila, Fire and myself gave looks of please daddy! He replied to us with a look that he had one condition for us "Alright, because I love her as a pet too but I have one condition, Fire if you hurt my family you are automatically going back to the sanctuary!" She replied to my dad "I agree to your condition and I don't want to hurt you guys because I love you guys too!" She went back in her cage that packed up and ever since, been living with us**_ _ **there**_ _ **has been no problems. By her actions of giving up her freedom in**_ _ **the wild**_ _ **for a life with us taught me**_ _ **that**_ _ **pure loyalty is much more valuable than freedom and it can also bring love to you.**_

 _ **The reason I have a submariner diver's watch is because my dad and I are licensed master scuba drivers.**_ _ **O**_ _ **nly do it recreationally, but my dad also**_ _ **does**_ _ **it commercially because he is an archaeologist as well as a tiger healer, when my dad is researching about Krokotopia and Egypt sometimes he has to go deep underwater to investigate a building that sunk or objects and even sunken ships of that period. One time, my daddy made promise to me that we would scuba diving in Egypt. He kept his promise to me by sending us a letter with 4 round trip tickets to Cairo, Egypt and he put a p.s. and it said "Dolores, bring all your scuba equipment because we are going scuba diving on the fourth day of our break." When we got to Cairo, my dad was so happy to see at the huge airport and my mom asked dad "How were you able to get these tickets for us?"**_

 _ **My dad answered my mom "The head of the research team Professor Arevy gave everyone tickets even his second in command me to bring our families here and for us to rest for the week because we were doing a great job. I knew all our kids were on summer break. Three days of our vocation, we went exploring the city and saw Egyptian temples, shopping and went the Egyptian Museum in Cairo, Egypt. On the fourth day in the afternoon 4 hours before sunset, my dad asked me "Did you bring your your scuba equipment?" I replied to daddy "Yes, I did and when are we going?"**_

 _ **My daddy replied to me "Very soon, so get ready. If you want to go?" I got ready so fast that I was a little jackrabbit zooming back and forth in our hotel room. When we got to the place we were going to scuba dive, I saw the most beautiful water equally compared to the waters of Mexico. And he could see me so happy by this trip and that he kept his promise. We did our checks little and filled our oxygen tanks to the brim. We saw so many fish and coral. I took pictures of everything on waterproof camera. When we out because our tanks were getting low and it was getting dark but there was an enough get to the surface, we got see the sunset and we took a picture of ourselves and the sunset.**_

 _ **Before we left the beach, I told dad "Dad, all the trip we go on are the greatest trips because we got to be with together like always and thanks for keeping your promise to me Dad." My dad answered me "I 100% agree with you on that ever trip is the greatest because spend it together and your welcome and I wanted to go scuba diving with you in Egypt too." Then for two days straight, we relaxed at the hotel and played in the pool. Scuba diving is one of the ways, we having bonding time and our favorite places to dive is anywhere in Mexico with water and a secret stop halfway to San Francisco. These events in my life taught to be always honor, love and care for your pets and your promises and these life lessons were important to learn this when I got a really huge surprise.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Life gives huge surprises!**_

 _ **Few months before graduating, something cool but weird happened to me. On a cool April night, I was getting this dream that felt like so real like it already happened to me before. The dream was about me as a beloved, kind, fair regal 17th century Spanish queen that was having a good time dancing the**_ _ **waltz**_ _ **all night long. Then in the gold and marble ballroom with a lot 17th century art like tapestries and statutes, the person that looks exactly to me but it's not me was wearing a very regal purple gown and then made out with a guy, who she was dancing with, having the same the ring as her on his finger. Sadly, I could not see his face because I looking in his perception on the world not in my past self. The ring was silver with diamonds in the center and gaps in a Celtic style. Then my alarm clock and my pets woke me up, I checked my clock and I was running late also it showed that today was Friday. I felt I could not get out of bed because I felt there was some pressure from someone. My pets were growling in a protective matter. Minutes later, I started to feel that something was changing inside me.**_

 _ **I looked in the mirror in my very white room next to my big black computer on the a two floored white**_ _ **work table**_ _ **then I saw my eyes change color to a pale blue color from dark brown. Using my new and different colored eyes, I saw a cute girl with red wavy hair, a little darker skin tone than mine, her age was about 14 years old and she was wearing 1920's attire with a gold locket around her neck. Then I noticed that I could see through her and I realized that she was a ghost. She asked me in a very sweet and cute tone of voice "Hello, I'm Amy. Do you want to play with me?" I screamed my head off because I realized that I was talking to a ghost and also running really late for class. I calmed myself down a little and answered "Hello, I'm Dolores nice to meet you. No, I can't play with you right now because I have school that I am running late for, but later we can." She replied to me "Can I come with you to school?" I replied her "No, I have to go to school alone." I told my pets this "Can you see her too and I think she is a good ghost." So they smelled her hand then they got more relaxed. She still followed me all the way to school like a stalker. Little did I know my siblings noticed her too.**_

 _ **At first class of the day, but my second class on my schedule because Hillstead High School was on a block schedule, I was rushing, but the bell rang when I got to the grayish white second floor of E Building that also had paint chips on its walls from all the**_ _ **wear**_ _ **and tear it seemed to be about 50 years old. I tried to sneak into Ms. Peterson's classroom unnoticed, but I was caught by a very annoyed and somewhat angry teacher. Ms. Peterson told me in angry but very annoy tone of voice "Do you know why I don't fail you from this class for the 34 times you have been late for this class." I replied with a look of being very sorry and I didn't want to hear it while giving a big sigh then saying this "I know why because I have A plus grades in all of my classes and a lot of extracurriculars." Ms. Peterson replied to me with ordering someone around tone of voice "Yes, your right and get to work." Then Amy had desired to talk even though she knew I had to work, but she seemed like a good ghost all round and I like her for it and she asked me "Wow, your teacher is really bitchy today! What time is lunch?" I wrote on a piece of paper and showed it to her while I finish all of my homework.**_

 _ **My note said "Amy, quiet down a little or I can get busted, for talking in my tutorial class and lunch is at 12:20." Then my teacher grabbed my notebook and asked "Did you finish your work?" I replied to her "Yes, just finished all my work." Then she looks at what I wrote in the notebook then she asked "Who's Amy?" I pointed Amy out to her but she couldn't see her and she yelled at me "You're lying!" I replied angrily "I'm not lying she is right there. She's right there and she's wearing 1920's attire with a gold locket around her neck. She got even more mad and said "For talking back and lying to me you got detention at l**_ _ **unch**_ _ **break today and here a note for your parents!" After class going the library for tutorial, Amy said "She was a little bitch for not believing you and giving you detention. I will make her pay for that." I replied to her while sitting on the next to window in the glass library**_ _ **overlooking**_ _ **the Horseshoe or the loading and off loading section that looks like a horseshoe "Yeah, she was being kind of a bitch. I'm usually believed and thanks for the future payback." She answered me "No, problem. It will be fun!"**_

 _ **At break, I went back to Ms. Peterson's classroom to serve my detention. She ordered me to do this like a drill sergeant "For your punishment, you will write "I will not lie again." on the white broad until you mean it!" My ghost friend Amy wrote on the white broad with a blue white broad marker that I gave her and she wrote this "Dear Ms. Peterson, Dolores was not lying I do exist! So stop calling her a liar! Amy." She freaked out in seconds of seeing the writing and the floating marker and said "Detention is over and sorry."**_

 _ **We left to Ms. Peterson's class and we hurried to my next class that was economics. While we were rushing, we were laughing our heads off as we watched it over and over again because I secretly recorded the whole thing on my very light grey video recorder with tons of space that I use for journalism because my dad did something to it that I now I have so much memory, none of my video files get written over by each other and never breaks down. Then I asked her this "I would like to know if you want to tell me. How did you die?" She replied to me "Yes, I will tell you, but I would like some of your lunch. first?" I answered her "You certainly may have some of my lunch." I got to my second and final class of the day with four minutes to spare. In class, we watched a movie about Federal Reserve then we got let out extra early because**_ _ **the teacher**_ _ **had a meeting.**_

 _ **At lunch, we walked to the Horseshoe to wait for my mom, but I got a text and it said "Sweetie, can you go eat b**_ _ **y yourself**_ _ **and I'll pick you up in one hour from where you are because I'm stuck in a meeting." Then I got curious about if the legend of the Hillstead Ghost is true or not. I asked Amy "Amy want to go ghost hunting with me before we eat?" Her eyebrows raised in a way that she wants to while saying this "Sounds fearsome! Let's go! What is the legend of the Hillstead Ghost?" I replied to her with a look and tone giving fear of the ghostly unknown "I heard it said by older brother, friends of mine and ghost websites that the second floor A Building is haunted by ghost of a boy who hung himself others say it's a man that was going to be principal of this school, but had a heart attack before starting his first day of work. Every story tells of lockers getting open and closed when no one is there also people of both genders getting touched and groped. Two of my friends, whose a boy and a girl also both named Alex, got groped by this person while walking to class by themselves.**_

 _ **So, I got my video recorder ready as I walked and Amy floated across the bridge from the upper floor B Building. Inside the upper floor of A Building, we called out to the ghost while I held my video recorder tightly while my eyes changed color again to that death looking pale blue color I told you about earlier. Then we saw a man with very dark skin and blonde with a not so thick French accent in his early 50's and wearing professional 60's attire. We asked him "Are you the ghost that haunts this building and if so why do you grope people?" He replied to us with lustful eyes and tone of voice "Yes, I'm the ghost of the second floor A Building and I grope people because I like feeling their private parts. My name is John Rider and I am going to grope both of you,**_ _ **a**_ _ **ghost girl and a human gir**_ _ **l**_ _ **." I told Amy as he was moving closer to us and looking at us with his lustful eyes at our bodies like we were his sex objects he could use**_ _ **to whatever**_ _ **he pleased "Run!"**_

 _ **While running for the hills against this pervert, I held my recorder even tighter then we ran all the way to the Taco Bell that is combined with a Kentucky Fried Chicken in the Lomore Outdoor Shopping Center on the corner of Hillstead Road and Hollybeck Avenue. Before we entered the Taco Bell, I put the video recorder in my purse. Then I bought 6 tacos and 20 hot wings and we found an empty tall table with two tall chairs with some pure luck we found them in this loud and crowded orangey red place due to**_ _ **being**_ _ **lunch hour for everyone from big companies**_ _ **and**_ _ **nearby**_ _ **schools including ours. While we were waiting our food, I texted my mom that I was a Taco Bell near my high school then I asked Amy "How did you died?" Then she replied to me "I answer that question when we get our food because I don't want you to be tired like you are right now because of your hungrier**_ _ **you will**_ _ **possibly falling**_ _ **asleep**_ _ **while**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **telling my story." I got tray full of tacos and hot wings because**_ _ **I'm the only that can**_ _ **see her and she couldn't grab the tray because it would look like it**_ _ **floating**_ _ **and the other c**_ _ **ustomers would freak out**_ _ **. She starts eating the shadow of the Taco Bell's taco and added sauce to it by the same process.**_

 _ **After she finished her first taco and while getting half way through my first taco with a lot of hot salsa dipping into the wax paper and getting a second hot wing, she started her very dreadful story of how she died in very sad tone of voice. "I was living in New York City with my parents until 1924. On June 14, 1924, my parents died in a train accident then sent to an old smelly girl orphanage called Red Lake School for Girls. The orphanage was run by a headmistress named Ms. Opal. She had black hair, tall thin as a stick, jacked up teeth and always wearing black. I was treated like a slave there because when my parents died, all the money my family had was taken away from me because I couldn't inherit what was rightfully mine due the fact I am women and it went to my greedy stupid second cousin. I was forced to give up my whole life up and be locked away in that orphanage. It wasn't so bad with the other girls around, but when I was alone with Ms. Opal would beat me for no reason. One day when I was alone in my room sleeping in my dirty old bed like always, I felt someone on top of me and touching me in inappropriate places, at that moment I realized that I was getting raped.**_

 _ **I opened my eyes and saw Ms. Opal was on top of me. I felt her tongue in my vagina and with her hands she grabbed my breasts ever, so softly. It was feeling so good, but I don't want to admit and after an hour of that, she told me to closed my eyes then I was floating over my body. The two things I want to know is this: why did she kill me and how did my vagina taste like?" I said to her "That really sucks!" She replied me "Yeah, but I am free to live my dead life here and I like it." Right after our talk, we got very curious about the letter from my teacher, so we shine it in the light to see through the envelope and it said "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Rosas**_ _ **,**_ _ **I would like to speak to you**_ _ **tomorrow at 8:00am about your daughter's strange behavior today."**_

 _ **Twenty minutes, my phone rang it was my mom telling me that she was outside. When I got into my mom's midnight blue X Terra, my mom asked "Hello Sweetie, how was your day today?" I replied with a look of confusion of how my day was a today "Hi Mommy, my day was just plain weird and I don't want to talk about right now, but at dinner, I want to." We went home to drop me off because my mom had a meeting in two hours and it's kind of far away.**_

 _ **Hours later at dinner time, my family was all together and eating chile con crane and vegetable beef soup. My dad asked all three of us "How was your day been Sweeties?" I replied with a tone of confusion of today's events and nervousness of the day's events, but built up the courage to say it anyway "Last night, I had a dream, but I felt so real like it happened to me before. The dream I had was about me as a beloved 17th century Spanish queen at ball, dancing the night away and made out with a guy. Today, I saw and befriended a ghost named Amy that was on my bed. When I was in class, I got detention for lying and back talking, but I wasn't lying about seeing her and even the teacher saw**_ _ **Amy**_ _ **writing on the white broad. I proved the legend of the Hillstead High Ghost was true with my video camera. Mom and Dad, my teacher wants to have a parent-teacher conference tomorrow with you about what happened today."**_

 _ **My dad tone and look on his face was protective of his young from boys as he freaked out and said "Who's this cabrón, so I can kick his cabrón for making out with you!" I replied to my dad "Sorry dad! I couldn't see his face." Then Sheila spoke up and she said "I heard her talking to Dolores and I could understand it clearly also it sounded like she's a very cute girl, but I could not see her. The last one to speak was Joe and said was this "I saw a very cute 1920's girl but sadly I couldn't hear her." We all wanted to know this and we said loudly to our parents "What is happening to us?"**_

 _ **After hearing our stories of our day and hearing our question, my parents started to look really guilty like that they were hiding something from us. My mom said this "You are all half human half witch hybrids because your father is a witch and I am a human." Then my dad spoke "The things that are happening to you are**_ _ **normal because they are**_ _ **your gifts**_ _ **waking**_ _ **up now. Joe, your gift is seeing the dead**_ _**and spirits, but can not hearing them. Sheila, your gift is to hear the dead**_ _**and spirits, but not see them. Dolores, your gift is hearing, seeing and talking to the dead and spirits, but that is not what makes you the most powerful of the three.**_

 _ **What makes you Dolores the most powerful is your second gift is being able to have visions of the past, present and future of anyone even yourself like you did last night, but you can call them dreams, if you like." My dad told us "You all are going to live about 5000 years instead of 10,000 years because you are half human and half witch it makes your lives shorter than m**_ _ **ine**_ _ **, but longer than your mom's life." We answered my dad "So, let's get this straight our lifespan is like a time lord lifespan in our favorite British tv show. Did you meet mom the same way you told us" My dad said to us "Yes, that's a good example of your lifespans and yes, I did me**_ _ **t**_ _ **your mother at the radio station like I told you all." We were all**_ _ **relieved**_ _ **that we didn't have to change that memory for another truth and remove as a lie.**_

 _ **After eating dinner, my parents took us to a wall in our house then I asked dad "Why are we here it's just a wall." My dad somewhat laughing at my comment "We just made it look like a wall!" Naga slithers into the room after catching a fresh mouse from the front lawn to my dad's hand and each step N**_ _ **iles**_ _ **took he started changing into a very old oak wand, but I could feel that it**_ _ **was**_ _ **a very powerful wand no less. My dad waved his wand then in seconds, a medieval style door with all the fixing like bronze hinges magically appeared before us. Naga changed from a wand to a round silver snake-like key in very old style.**_

 _ **We entered a room full of portraits being held together by a harmless black vortex with one long red rug from the 14th century to stand on. Then my dad spoke and he said this "The room we are currently in is The Hall of Rosas. Every Rosas is in here from every century even now. Our family line is a long and powerful one." We all went our separate parts of the room to see the portraits of our family. I walked curiously amazed at all pictures of my family's ancestors until I was stopped cold by one picture it felt like I was looking**_ _ **into**_ _ **a mirror expect for the regal 17th century clothing and seating down on a gold throne with jewels to my causal low key 21st century clothing and being standing up as I screamed my head off.**_

 _ **My family came on running as they saw me white as a ghost as I pointed at the portrait. My parents said "Relax, Little Peanut! We will explain who she is." I calmed down and my parents answered me by saying this "Dolores, this is your long great grandmother Dolores Anastasia Rosas and she was alive in the 17th century as a beloved 17th century Spanish queen. Dolores, you look just like her." Then my siblings examined me and the big portrait to see if it were true. After ten minutes of carefully looking the portrait and me, they were shocked at the truth as they said "Wow, Lolaites! You look a lot like her!" (Lolaites, Little Peanut, Munckin, Sweetie and Little Panqueca are nicknames that my family calls me) Then I looked at my long great grandmother's pictures a little bit longer as my family went to see our family's picture. I asked myself this "Long Great Grandmother Dolores Anastasia Rosas, please help guide me."**_

 _ **After leaving The Hall of Rosas, I asked my dad "How can Naga do that?" My dad happily replied to me "Forty years ago before I met your mother and I started the tiger sanctuary with your mother, when I was on break from working on a research dig at the Great Pyramid of Giza in Egypt for Ravenwood School of the Magical Arts and Stanford University. I went out for a walk around the Nile and it was early morning before sunrise. I started hearing a someone crying then ten minutes later, I saw a wand crying and I asked the wand "Why are you crying?" The wand replied me "I'm not crying!" I asked the wand "Then why are there wet stops on the ground?" Then the wand admitted the truth "I was crying because I want to be my old self again a venom-less Egyptian Asp! Some mean men took me from my home in the rocks close to The Temple of Anubis in Zawty or modern day Asyut, Egypt to London, England because they found out that I was the rare venom-less Egyptian Asp and changed me into this powerful but really helpless wand. After they were done with me and succeeded in their greedy plans, they left me here to die in this form."**_

 _ **I asked the wand with a look of really caring for the wand "That's awful! What is your name? My name Jose Rosas." The wand replied me "My name is Naga, but I like being called Niles as well. Nice to meet you." After I took the helpless wand Naga in to my temporary apartment in Cairo, I gave Naga some Strawberry and Whipped Cream Boston Cream Cake while he looked at some photos of my family before and asked "Is this your family and do miss them?" I replied to Naga "Yes, they are my family and I miss them but I know that it will only be a little while. The cake we are eating is mine and my family favorite but it hard to find here but I have only found this cake in a small bakery west of here because the cake is so popular it makes the ingredients so hard come by. In States, the cake is very popular cake that you can get it anywhere, but you need to get there early because it gets sold out fast."**_

 _ **In seconds of giving kindness, I started to see a very ancient Krokotopia writing on Naga's wooden back "The one that gives kindness to this snake that is a wand will be worthy of using his power and becomes his caretaker for now on." In seconds of reading it, the wand changed back into the snake again and I realized that I**_ _ **am**_ _ **his owner now." When he got home to the States, he bought Naga with him and ever since, I could remember he been with us.**_

 _ **Year later, I became one of that four that can read and write this style of writing, the other three being my eldest son Joe, eldest daughter Sheila and youngest daughter Dolores after my children found a big rock that looked like a tree stump with letter inside of it in the backyard with this language on it and it had water stains like it was sailing in something years later and the words. So I taught my children how to read the letter after they found it**_

 _ **The very next day, my parents went with me to school for the parent teacher conference. After my parents got their visitor passes, I showed them to the class I got detention in. Then as we entered the classroom my teacher asked us to sit. Ms. Peterson told my parents this "The reason I called you all here is to talk about Dolores' strange behavior yesterday. I think she needs pills to control her hallucinations and needs to go to a mental hospital to be checked out as well as you should put her there for her own well being." Right at that moment she said that, my parents saw me trying control my anger for her at that moment and I looked like I was about blow my top off like a raging volcano. I wanted to cuss her out and possibly ring her neck. My parents knew that I was perfectly fine and that my powers just woke up yesterday and said this in a very angry tone at her "My daughter is perfectly fine! For college, she's going to a very elite school for very gifted school students like her not a mental hospital!" After my parents said that, she looked white like the White House and almost peed herself as all three of us left the classroom.**_

 _ **My dad saw me a little sad at what she said about me and he told me this "Little Peanut, don't be sad about what she said. Some people just don't understand what they can't see." Then my mom spoke "Why not, we get Joe and Sheila out of class and all of us get ice cream on this warm beautiful spring day!" I said with enchanted excitement "Ice cream...ice cream!" My dad answered "I think that's a good idea because it is a warm spring day." My parents and I went to the administration office, my parents asked the administration**_ _ **office**_ _ **front desk for the sign out sheet. My parents signed my siblings and I out of school then the office's worker called their teachers to send them up.**_

 _ **They were so happy to see us and being able to get out early from school. When we all got into the car to get ice cream then Joey and Sisy asked me "How was your meeting with your teacher?" I replied to Sisy and Joey "Sisy and Joey, mommy and daddy told her off!" My siblings replied to me "That's cool! Aww, I missed it!" No, I recorded it, but you guys need to watch this one first. They replied to with amazement that a teacher go mental "Wow, she'll gone crazy!" Then they saw the recording and said "Go mom and dad!" After driving a little bit, we got to the ice cream. We watched people pass by in our family's car with while I had a vanilla ice cream with the bananas embracing the ice cream and whipped cream on top as a topper of this white Christmas Tree of an ice cream. Right when I got home, I got an idea for my next week's news story title as the ace reporter for the Daily Mustang aka the school newspaper and my story was titled "Legendary School Spook is Real!"**_

 _ **A month later, I wondered where the class of 2010 was for the**_ _ **Goodbye**_ _ **Rally even my siblings while wearing a Stanford Sweater because I finally got accepted a week ago to that school. I was hoping for months to get into their anthropology and political science program. Then ten minutes later, I got a text from my friend, but I forgot her name because she went to University of California in Liman it's an hour away from Los Angeles to learn about agriculture and it said "Dolores, come to the Senior Stage because all of our class is here!" I came with my Stanford Sweater saw everyone in my graduating year even my sister and brother then she asked "Did you go to straight to the gym before getting here?" I replied to her with regret "Yes, I did!" Then at the**_ _ **Goodbye**_ _ **Walk, a football player named Kevin, who is my friend, grabbed me from the behind and carried me on his back after I made a backward roll in my Stanford Sweater. After the whole senior class got to their seats and I found a seat in the front with pure luck. The head of the rally told us "Turn to the section with all the teacher because there is a little surprise for you all from the school and teachers turn your poster board." We turned to the section that our teachers were while our teachers flipped the poster board and my whole graduating class were amazed that we are going to England to the Tower of London and going see temples in Mexico.**_

 _ **After all the stresses of exams and knowing that I had all A's in my classes even though, the school grades were late, now it time for some fun at the graduation, but my family was being really slow at taking my siblings and I as we were dressed in our deep green robes because they wanted to take pictures of us in them. While Moncho, Fire and my parents thought Sheila and I looked so cute and Joe looked handsome like we were modeling for them. All three of us were almost late for our graduation at De Zaba College in Cupertino, CA because our school's football field was being remodeled. We saw that everyone rushing to get lined up for the ceremony like everyone had somewhere to go in the great city of New York City.**_

 _ **Before our class gets to be the personal models for all the people that care about them, it was the time for the speeches and I was shaking, so nervously like I was freezing to death as I walked down the wooden stage to the podium. Right before I made my speech, I gave three deep breaths then I spoke the words that I had been practicing for since late April when I got chosen by my graduating class to speak. The words I said was this "Hello, thank you all for coming! Wow, four years have passed and now, everyone going their separate ways but never forgot the memories we memories are like a butterfly leaving but coming back to see what we made for the future.**_

 _ **Our class must closed one door to open another, so families wish for our class success in find what we are going to be in the future and the great people we going to become. Congratulations class of 2010! We did it! All valedictorians please stand up." I saw my siblings stand up, but even though I was a valedictorian I could not stand up due to being the student class speaker. Then I spoke again and said "All graduating students stand up!" Then it was the most exciting part getting the diploma case and getting to be a little model. After all 250 students including my brother, sister and myself got to be little models and received our diploma case to put our diploma after the ceremony was over, I said with pride in these words from the bottom of my heart "Graduating class of 2010, please you can turn your tassel to left!"**_

 _ **After the ceremony was over, I got so relaxed that I finished my speech so beautifully then my dad told with his usually blunt but kind and very proud tone of voice "Dolores, you did in great in your speech!" He hugged and took pictures of all three of us in our green robes and said "You all graduated! I'm proud of you all!" All three of us went to the table where our diplomas were laid and saw everyone looked like a herd of cattle trying to get some hay or newborn puppies trying to get milk from their mother.**_

 _ **After my siblings and I gained our diploma, we went home because there was not going to be a Stay All Night Party this year because of the trip next week. At home with a tons of food at our home party like tamales, chile con crane and other tastes things, my relatives told all three of us as well as gave us money, iPads, flowers and three gifts "Congratulations, Doloritas, Joseph and Sheila! We have gifts for you all and we all put our money together to get these gifts. Use them well. We got you all iPads with magical upgrades like uses the Internet in a different world because Dolores we knew you needed a small computer for the longest time and you'll need them even more in college. Here some money for college, so don't spend all on the first week! The last gift is the special present each of will get a special present. Dolores, your special presents are the Water of Fire and the Spear of Hector. Sheila, the special gift is the Bow of Artemis. Joe, we got for you is the Night of the Spider."**_

 _ **My special presents are so cool and historical fascinating for a girl who reads folklore and mythology like me. The Water of Fire looks like a clear blue raindrop, but inside has an orangey red liquid fire in it hanging from a copper chain. The Spear of Hector is made of pure gold and I knew it because I tested it to check for sure, but it feels so light and has Ancient Greek writing of the period because I have researched that language as well as very ancient Egyptian with my dad and it said "This spear belongs to Prince Hector of Troy son of King Priam." One day, I tested the lightness and the power on the fence, but I got busted for doing that because I broke one wood plank of the fence with the one handed spear by throwing it perfectly like a knife through butter in the center then had to put a new one in its place.**_

 _ **The night after testing the spear, Joe, Sheila and Cousin Amy woke me up and told me "Dolores, get up we must all meet the Ghost Council because we have the gifts of communicating with the dead." I got up with the desire to go back to bed as I spoke "Alright, I'm up. Let me get ready first and then we'll go." I creeped to the bathroom to wake myself up and to brush my hair because I didn't want to wake my parents at this very late hour. Ten minutes later, we wrote a note to tell our parents where we are if we got home too late and it said "Dear Mom and Dad, we are going to meet the Ghost Council or a committee where all ghosts and spirits hang out and part of at 2224 Dock Ave because of our powers and they celebrate a party to honor them. We will be back soon don't worry and we have our cellphones. Love Joe, Dolores, Sheila and Cousin Amy."**_

 _ **Cousin Amy told us as we walked to the nearest door with a knob we could find being the laundry room while she touched the door and said a few words, but I don't remember the words at this moment sorry "Turn the knob and open the door." In moments, the other side of our laundry room door showed a nightclub filled with spirits, ghosts, angels and demons having a good time eating, drinking, dancing, talking and laughing the night away. We all heard jazz music bouncing off the walls of this ghostly dance hall then Cousin Amy introduced us to her friend Jed that is a ghost. He seemed very generous by offering us whatever drinks and food we wanted and I could see just by looking at him why Cousin Amy likes his company. He looked like he died in the 1940's during World War 2 by a being a bomb raid victim in London, England because of the his style of clothing he was wearing and I got read on him with my gift.**_

 _ **Right when he said that, we got very hungry even though it is night time, so we ordered food. I ordered a medium steak with a side of shrimp scampi and a coke, but my brother ordered ribs with root beer and my sister ordered pizza with coke float. Cousin Amy and Jed ate nothing because they weren't very hungry. After eating, Cousin Amy and Jed introduced us to the Ghost Council as they said this to them "The respected Ghost Council these our are friends, who are aware of are ghostly and physical existent, we would like to introduce them to you: this is Dolores, Sheila and Joe." The Ghost Council replied with very happy tone of voice as if overjoyed that someone of the living can finally understand their stories even though, we have died "Hello Joe, Sheila and Dolores! Welcome make yourselves at home with the other guests! Food and drinks on the house! Mingle with anyone and everyone! Oh, how rude of us not to introduce ourselves.**_

 _ **I'm Ghastly Garçon the head of the Ghost Council and owner of this wonderful establishment. He looked like a floating ball of blue see though gas like ghost with a yellow face and brown, almond shaped eyes, wearing a waiter suit and acting like a high class waiter of this classy establishment.**_

 _ **The second council Ghastly Garçon introduced us was Yuki-onna or snow woman, but she had a look of being a 14 years old and was pale blue lips. While wearing a modern white gothic clothing instead of a kimono like in the legend. The color of her lips has a similar color to my eyes when I'm in my ghost sense mode. Then she spoke with a southern accent as if she was a southern belle as she said this "Hello Ghastly Garçon, Jed and Cousin Amy nice to see you again. Hello, Dolores, Sheila and Joe nice to meet you. I'm Yuki-onna. Welcome!"**_

 _ **The third council member Ghastly Garçon introduced us to was the Grim Reaper. He acted so cute with his medium sized head, child sized skeletal body and black cape as he was smiling and waving his**_ _**scythe around as he said this "Hello, I'm Grim Reaper. Kami! kami! Die! Die!" From the first time I met the Grim Reaper, he looked like a cute version of the grim reaper, so I would call him affectionately "The Cutesy Grim Reaper.", which he hates, but on the other hand, he seemed to be very protective of in that he only allows me to call him that like I was a rare flower that he must love and protect for some reason. On one occasion before we left for college and after we graduating high school, everyone in the ghost committee, who became mine and my siblings' friends by this time noticed, a smart ass, rusty brown feathered Fucanglong or a Chinese underworld dragon named Pave called him by the same name I call him just as joke to see how he would reaction and then he used his scythe and showed Pave that he couldn't support someone insulting something precious to him to the point, you could see the wounds from head to toe for two days straight, and everyone now knows that I am the only one that could say without getting beat up.**_

 _ **The fourth council member Ghastly Garçon introduced us was a Kyūbi-no-kitsune or Nine-tailed fox named James, but five minutes before he**_ _**introduced us to James, he told us to not be alarmed by his weird relationship with his tail and go with the flow. James said "Hi Ghastly Garçon, Jed, Cousin Amy and hello to your wonderfully interesting human guests. What there names?" Ghastly Garçon replied to his comment with a very professional matter as he said "These are my friends Sheila, Joe and Dolores." James replied calmly while listening to the jazz music filling the air as he said this "Nice to meet you. I'm James." He had tan fur with black god like markings on his forehead and back as well as his tails have a minds of their own. Two minutes later, one of his tails played a joke on us by stealing our keys and wallets as he made a distraction by doing the Eiffel Tower with a yoyo.**_

 _ **After few seconds, all of us felt a lot lighter and realized we just robbed as we saw the tail holding are stuff. When James saw our stuff being held by his tail that seemed to be his favorite of his nine tails because talked to it like he was in love with it as he said this "Nessie, please give back their belongs to our friends it was a funny joke but now it is time to give it back. You will get something good if you do." Then the tail released our belongs from it grip as it said this though it's cat face mask "I'm sorry for stealing. I was just playing a joke because I like you all. You seem nice." Then James said this to Nessie as he patted, gave fried tofu and kissed his tail like she was his lover "Nessie, thank you for letting go. You are such sweet silly girl I love even if everyone thinks it is weird. You are such cutie." Then James said this to us in a more straight forward, but friendly and sorry as he said "Sorry, about that. When Nessie really likes people she likes to play harmless tricks on them. She's really a good girl."**_

 _ **Then a girl came out of nowhere and told Ghastly Garçon in a seductive, but flirty tone of voice like he was her lover as she said this while kissing his neck "Sweetie, you forget to introduce me to your friends. Remember I'm a part of the Council too. You cute naughty boy!" Ghastly Garçon replied "Sorry, my love. This is my lovely wife and the final council member Hanako-san and she's the spirit of a young girl from the World War 2 and she haunts the school bathrooms to see how humans react when they open the door." Then she said this "Welcome! Nice to meet you. I like you all, so I would like to be friends with you all." All three of us replied honesty "Yes, we would like that."**_

 _ **It was 4 o'clock in the morning in the human world, which was the same time here, my siblings, my cousin and I were getting really tried from all the fun we had here and didn't want to get busted for sneaking out of the house. All four of us said "Good bye." Everyone at the ghostly nightclub said this to us "Sheila, Dolores, Joe and Amy, good bye and come again!" We sneak back to our home in the human world and grabbed and destroyed the note from the fridge because Amy used her ghostly powers to go though walls and saw they were fast asleep. We sneak into our beds and fell asleep to make it look like we were asleep all night like nothing happened.**_

 _ **One week later on Friday the 25th of June, Sheila, Joe and I were going with our class on the trip to England and Mexico. The night before, I was stuffing my travel case full of things I need for a trip. I looked at the itinerary and room number that I got from the teachers two days earlier by the mail that my sister picked up while I was dealing with a suitcase that wouldn't closed until my pets and I body slammed it shut. Few hours later, at the airport my dad gave all three our passports to Joe for safekeeping before we got to the line to check in and the long and the annoy security checks lines sometimes I wish it was the good old days that about 30 minutes to get on the plane but now it takes three hours to do all this lame stuff that seems like a ride at Disneyland or seems like you been there all day. My parents gave us some money and gave the cross with their hands then said "Tenias cuidado! Be careful and don't spend it all at once. Te quiero mucho! Call in the morning, in the afternoon, before you go to sleep, when you land, leave from England to Mexico and back to the USA from Mexico." We replied in happy about doting us and the money "Yes, we will and we'll be careful! We will not spend it all."**_

 _ **After going through the lame security checks, I started getting the feeling that there was a little stowaway in one of our bags but it felt like I knew the person that was in Joe's black rolling travel case because my eyes turned pale blue again. While we were eating some Burger King in front of our grey looking gate, my gift revealed that it was my friend Amy that also became my new distant cousin because my parents allowed her to live with us as our cousin and family's ghost when we got our powers. Sheila and Joe was happy to see that Cousin Amy is coming with us because they were was missing her because little did I know they had a romantic crush on her and on each other. Right before we got on the plane, we all looked at our tickets and saw that the tickets that were given by the school's all night committee by mail after paying your fee were first class tickets now that's where most of our money went to.**_

 _ **When we were on the plane, I saw all my friends in the long white with a blue strip on the inside. I was siting in the window seat next to Jamie on the left side. She went to UC Berkeley for zoology after graduation. When were flying on the plane to England, nothing interesting happened until someone vomited the row before us right after we got into some turbulence then landed in my basketball playing friend named Tessa's hair right behind her then I started feeling like vomiting because I have a weak stomach for vomit but I grabbed my old and useful blue sweater and I put my sweater over on my head.**_

 _ **After the vomit was cleaned up, I started to notice on the Global Positioning System that the plane was flying in circles like it lost it sense of direction. The plane crew told everyone on the plane that we need to stop in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. In Oklahoma City, the flight crew wouldn't let us leave the plane to stay in the airport due some protocols. Three hours later, a lot of people including myself were getting very bored some were angry about no food or drinks and a lot of babies were crying to the point I was getting a bad headache that wouldn't stop. An hour later, we finally made it to New York City and all of us missed our plane to England by an hour. One of the teachers were able to persuaded the airline to pay for our hotel and our tickets for the next flight tomorrow afternoon. My siblings and I called our parents, so they didn't get worried "Hi Dad and Mom, we're fine just stuck in New York because the airline made us miss our flight and we are going to the hotel. Adios Dad and Mom." My parents replied "That's good that you guys are ok and you had a safe flight. Call us before you guys go to bed."**_

 _ **When we drove to the hotel, everyone was hungry and tried but there was nothing open. The hotel knew we were coming but found out at the last minute that the hotel did not have a enough rooms for more than 100 students due to being the summer vacation season. Half of our graduating class had to sleep on the buses that took us to the hotel like my brother. The other half including my sister and I were fortunate enough to sleep in rooms. The teachers handled this problem very well that it didn't become a big fight like very pure savages but used a very fair lottery system by putting mine and partner's name on the piece of paper. My partner was my sister.**_

 _ **After the lottery for room keys, our whole senior class was looking for something to eat then we found a vending machine that looked like a God sent. It became a party at the vending machine with snacks and people happily talking to one another. It was not the most filling meal but it was better than going to bed hungry. After that party, some people like my sister and I bought some more snacks to eat in the room and on the plane then everyone went to bed after an hour long sugar high that some people like myself didn't feel. While we were in our room at about midnight, our brother knocked on the door, so all three of us call our parents at the same time. We told my parents "Hi Dad and Mom, we are fine. We are going to bed." Seconds later my parents asked us "That's good that you guys had a safe car ride and your flight was well. Padie son to all three of you. Benias noches!" After the call was finished, my brother left quickly from our room to recover his place on the couch in the lobby from his friend.**_

 _ **The very next day, everyone was really dowsing from the night before and having to waking up early for three hour long boring stay to check our bags and passports.**_

 _ **Two days later in my hotel room that I was sharing with my sister in England, while watching the news that morning, a new report said that "The flight tower suspected there was a bomb on the plane, forced all planes to stop at the airport and do not the person off."**_

 _ **Two months later, my parents called us down from watching a movie called Avatar that my brother bought us when he went to the movie rental store on the other side of the block two days earlier in our white stucco game room with a big square black tv with the ability to read VHS, DVD and Blue Ray and a big light blue and white inflatable chair. We rushed downstairs like the wind on a warm summer day at the beach and saw our parents holding many brochures and acceptance letters for magical colleges to learn more professional magic like they were playing cards. They said "All these schools you can go to other than this world's colleges, but all these are the most world renowned magic colleges.**_

 _ **When I glanced carefully at the brochures, I started getting the feeling that I was being drawn to one of the brochures like I'm suppose to be there and the school I got that feeling from was Ravenwood School of the Magical Arts. Then all of us said "We want to go to Ravenwood School of the Magical Arts because it was your school daddy!" They were happy that we were going study magic and become great magical people but a little sad in that they will have to let us go to a whole different world far from the human one that we have called home because they require all students to live on campus even if they live near the school as they said "You guys got accepted and are confirmed to go because your teacher recommend you all!" Little did I know that my parents knew that I was fated to go even without my siblings.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Two people, Two dreams.**_

 _ **The night before I went to my new university for witches being Ravenwood School of the Magical Arts, I had a vision, but I call them dreams. This dream was the most powerful and happiest dream I ever had. The dream I had two parts. The first part of my dream was a night with a full moon burning bright in the night sky then I saw a man with long black hair with a bald stop in the center as well two braids in his hair that were connected to a Widow's Peak, wearing a jet black ornate robe in an ancient Japanese style with silver bottoms, orange trimmings and orange scarf-like belt. He firmly grasped the broom with one hand while flying through the night sky in front of the moon and the other hand, held a long black staff-like wand about 5 feet long with a blue round stone entwined with a gold dragon with big wings that could be used for flight on top. He used his staff-like wand to take the whole gloomy and dark looking school with an emblem of a skull and that symbolizes death. I saw that when my dream zoomed up closer like a pair of binoculars that is abled to see in a solar eclipse without the person going blind.**_

 _ **The second part of my dream is the one I love the most. In the second part of my dream, I walked into a classroom filled with yellows and blues everywhere in an elegant Roman style and in the classroom an emblem of an eye around a triangle in a blue, round plaque also as his desk with the comfy looking chair. He looked very similar to the man in the jet black robe like they were close family like brothers or twin brothers expect for a few things: one, he was bald, two, he was left handed, three, he was taller by 6 inches than the man in the black robe, who looked like he was 6'1, but he was younger than him and lastly, he was wearing an elegant yellow ornate robe with blue trimmings in an ancient Japanese style also having a blue scarf-like belt instead of an orange one. I saw myself walk up to this amazingly wonderful but extremely lonely man while raising my right hand in greeting and affection. He rose his right hand then seconds later, his hand joined mine for a handshake and we shook as one. Right after we joined as one, he did something so odd but yet kind at the same time, he slapped the back of my hand but not hard.**_

 _ **That same night, Headmaster Merle Ambrose, who is the headmaster of Ravenwood School of the Magical Arts, looks like an elderly light cream skin man that looks in his late to mid 80's but could be much older due to the fact, he created Wizard City, has a beard longer and more pointed than the beard of Santa Claus and wearing a dark blue robe with stars colored in a yellow as the design while holding a straight maple staff, but long, but as long the man in the jet black robe like about 5 feet with a red hook with a green jewel in the center of it, woke up from having a dream about a girl that wears glasses, has brown hair, dark brown eyes that close to black in the darkness, a girl with natural sandy beach tan skin, with two siblings a brother and a sister both older than her. She will save the Spiral from ruin and will bring an age of light at its most dire hour with the help of Professor Cyrus Drake in the form of training her in powerful myth and fire spells and they will fall in love with each other in the process. After having the dream, he felt so happy for his loyal and trusted friend Cyrus that he would find love for once in his life, also that he doesn't have to be so lonely anymore and he could heal from all the pain he has been dealt with in his life.**_

 _ **Then Headmaster Merle Ambrose woke up his purple owl named Gamma with square but curve midnight blue glasses, gold headband like crown and yellow face markings eyes, mouth and talons because he wanted to tell his dream to. Gamma was very cranky to the point of cursing like a sailor, but had a look of a half dead like zombie and half fully awake ready to listen then Ambrose told his happy dream to Gamma. Then Gamma had a look of seriousness and worry in that they will have to fire a good professor for this intimate relationship with a student. "Merle, we can't tell him or her because it will influence their shared fate more likely in a negative matter and we can't support student and teacher relationships because it's school policy!"**_

 _ **Chapter 4: My new witch college life.**_

 _ **The day I was leaving for Ravenwood was Friday the 26th of September not my siblings first day because my siblings started two days before they left on a Wednesday because their classes started on a Thursday. I over slept and almost missed the bus. If I missed the bus I would have to wait a whole two hours for the next one and I will be late for my first class. I took my rolling luggage bag to the front, but I had to slow down because I need to say good bye and have a quick breakfast with my mom and dad for the last time until my first holiday from school that being a few months away. I went to our poor ventilated white kitchen with a wonderful smell of shrimp soup containing carrots, potatoes, chiles, tomatoes and tomato sauce, a big piece of salmon for flavor and other wonderful ingredients. I checked my phone and realized that my bus was coming in an hour because I forgot about Fall Forward happened two days ago.**_

 _ **My pets hurried into very comfortable cages with everything they need for travel and they were able to shrink to pocket size because they wanted to go and the school rules says it is ok to have pets to not make you feel so homesick. When I put then in my pocket, my pets didn't even feel my cell phone that was in the same pocket as they were. After eating the amazing soup, my parents told me while I was getting ready to leave for the bus to my college "Honey, Little Panquea call us when you get there and call us before you go to bed and when you go to the class. Most of all be careful and we love you."**_

 _ **At the bus stop, waiting ten minutes for it to arrive then suddenly I got kidnapped by two brown dragon-looking monsters called Draconians. and one was a boy the other was a girl. Those two gave me an odd, but very cautious feeling that I need to watch out they were bad company which I found out later they were the man in the jet black robe's goons. I was able to escape their first attempt at capture by attacking the left one, who was a boy, with a strong hit from my knees and hands and hitting him in the nose and gonads and in the process, I broke his nose in two places. The right one, who was a girl, used even stronger punch than before to her stomach to the point of minor internal bleeding that made her instantly knocked out. Unfortunately the second attempt while running home with my luggage and my life, the boy was so mad at me because I broke his pride and hurt his sister that he loves so much more than a sister. Before he grabbed me, I put luggage in the right zipper, so I don't lose my valuables. While my pets were in the left zipper pocket for protection and comfort before I left home and they jumped happily in.**_

 _ **While in his rage, he grabbed me over his shoulder like I was hunted meat. For twenty minutes, I was making it difficult for him to hold me like dead cattle until his sister woke up and forced a towel on me containing a weird, sweet, but very harmful chemical. I tried not to breathe it in, but I started turning blue as if this I was a fish without water. When I took long and deep breathe and it rushed on in like a fast flowing river. Right before I instantly got dizzy and knocked out, I started recording on my powerful, but portable recorder. Two hours later, I woke up to blood rolling down my forehead, but it was not that deep or serious.**_

 _ **While I was awake, I saw the great Chapultepec Zoo in México D.F. and La Basilica de Guadalupe that reminded me of many times praying in the basilica and eating tacos in the courtyard sold by many random vendors while on vacation with my family almost every summer we had. The two sibling draconians were surprised that I woke up from my sleep so early then a few seconds after looking a the note from their boss realized they didn't put the full dose. I pled to them not to administered the second dose by saying this "Please don't! You got what you wanted...me! If death comes for me a least let me admire the moon and stars of this wonderful night for one last time."**_

 _ **After ten minutes of debating, but I was unable to hear what they said, the two sibling draconians got into an agreeing mood with their grunts and moans as they this "Alright, but don't be a handful!" I replied to their order by saying this "Thank you for the kindness and letting have this wonderful night as a memory. I wouldn't be a handful." They started to blush and got so embarrassed that I fell 50 feet from their net tied to both of their back and I was to able to complete a life long dream that I had for many years of being able to touch the clouds. Seconds later, they realized that I fell from their net and they saved me from going splat into the pavement.**_

 _ **An hour later, we got some fish and chips and we sat on the ledge on the Big Ben seeing the lights and hearing the ticks of the gears. The Tower of London and we saw the beautiful Crown Jewels of the British Monarchy so right away I knew we were in London, England. The city, cars and the people looked like a little ants and toys. After seeing the wondrous night and all the excitement, I started to getting really sleepy, so I asked my captors "My captors, can I rest on this net or do you want me to stay up!" They replied "Sure, you look tried. We got awhile before we get to the gate to The Spiral."**_

 _ **Many hours later, I was woken up by a big thump as if we stopped and got blinded by the beautiful sunrise while my eyes were getting used to the lite again through my glasses. My captors ordered me to move and they put some cuffs on me that were very tight to the point I lost feeling in my hands and legs, but for some reason I was able to move my legs to walk. The cuffs were made from a special kind of rope that if you cut it automatically latches back on to you except if you kill the owner of the rope because I tried it right after they put it on me and they just laughed at my failed escape attempted. They were chanting a spell that sounded like gibberish to me while I was looking in amazement in how a dinosauric sized, gold, jewel encrusted door made in the 12th century could last so long around canyons and waterways that looked like the were constantly eroding and pushing on each other.**_

 _ **Right after they chanted the spell, the door started to open to a world that gave me a feeling that I was meant to be there. While I was in my bondage and walking on the hard cobblestone steps with the very torn feet, I had a sense of hope that this was a new start in life in this new world as I saw a sign saying "Ravenwood." The buildings in the world were in harmony with nature. I saw a large very beautiful pond that shimmered like diamonds in the sunlight of the day with a bridge leading to a the library and next to the bridge there was many vendors selling things to other wizards like me. Seconds before my captors yanked on the chain bonding me like a slave going to the slave auction to be sold into to slavery, the time stopped for a moment as while as a gust of wind saying this in a friendly but wispy tone of voice "Dolores." as if fate was calling me. I saw time start up again as if nothing happened right when the sibling dragons yanked hard on my chain to make me move faster then passed a cute little fairground with games and performers until we stop at a two story Medieval styled tower that had a sign saying "Golem Tower."**_

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _ **Where the heck is Dolores Rosas!**_

 _ **The very next day being Saturday, September 27th and meanwhile I was still captured, Professor Ambrose's assistant Jane Ness, who has blonde hair with green eyes, dark maple skin, looks like she in her early 30's but could be older and is completely loyal to him to the point of a father figure because he helped her get out from the abuses of the foster care system, asked the bus driver named Riley Jones, who looks about late 20's early 30's with a big crush on Jane since they were kids and always calls her Ms. Jane, wears a purple baseball cap with a bluejay, asks him this "Hi Riley, do you have a girl named Dolores-Monik Rosas on your bus?" He replied with a hope of getting a date with her but in a nervousness as well "Hello, Ms. Jane! No, she did not report to the bus, so I'm thinking she didn't accept our offer be able to go to the best magic school in the Spiral, Ravenwood School of the Magical Arts. Would you go on a date with me?" She answered him in a busy but would like to go out if she could "Ok, I will report this to the headmaster. My life is really complicated right now!" She hurried to the headmaster's office.**_

 _ **Ten minutes later after dodging a herd of students on horse mounts, she made it to Headmaster Ambrose's office then she panted from the rush of not getting trampled over as spoke to her adopted father Merle Ambrose because he wondered if she had arrived yet "Dad, the new student Dolores-Monik Rosas, who is the daughter of Jose A. Rosas and the sibling of two newly admitted students Sheila Rosas and Joseph Antonelli Rosas that came two days ago, was not on the bus today, so I thought Dolores rejected our offer." Her father had a look and tone of having a hunch that Dolores had already arrived here as he spoke "No, I have a feeling that she's here, so I'm going to look in my crystal ball, which is in the same room that Gamma monitors the Spiral, to make sure."**_

 _ **Few minutes later, I sat down on my desk with the blue crystal ball on it to see where Dolores Rosas is. Few seconds later, I chanted a spell and the spell I chanted was this "Mag mi vare reveal the lost girl known as Dolores-Monik Rosas to me." In seconds, the blue crystal ball showed that Dolores Rosas was kidnapped by two draconians ten minutes before the bus even arrived. Then it showed the goons took her to Golem Tower ten minutes ago. She was given to Malistaire their boss, currently in a fight to the death with the goons and losing badly. In seconds of getting that information, I knew my hunch was right then I rushed to Golem Tower to help her out.**_

 _ **Chapter 6: My fight for survival in this new world!**_

 _ **Meanwhile in the tower, I was chained to a pole like a horse waiting for his owner to come back from getting a drink at the salon and my captors were smiling like they were getting a reward from their boss as they said "Boss, we got the lone girl with glasses you wanted!" Seconds later, the man in the jet black robe spoke in an authoritative, but manipulative tone "Good my henchmen. Now kill her in the arena!" Right after he said that, my eyes started to bulging out of it's socket and I replied with some fear in my voice "I don't want to die! I have so many evil plans that I have not done yet like falling in love, getting rich and travel the world!" Then he said in a very seductive voice while he grabbing the bottom of my chin "It would be sad that we have to kill such an innocent young girl." Then I was forced into a fight to the death with his goons.**_

 _ **I had no idea how to fight this way, so I just threw things that were easy to grab like knifes and boxes. They got a lot of easy shots to the point I was bleeding and close to dying from my wounds. I was wishing to God this "God, help me send me a miracle to win this fight and live." Five minutes after I made that wish, my wish was answered in that I saw an elderly light cream skin man that looks in his late to mid 80's rushing in to help. A few moments later, the elderly man turned to my direction to see if I needed some help then with one look he froze for a few moments as if he saw a ghost or was awestruck by**_

 _ **seeing his favorite actor or realized that I was going to be the savior of the Spiral. He said in a disgusted and angry tone of voice to the man in the jet black robe "Malistaire, your not welcome here anymore! Dueling a wizard with no weapons or spells and kidnapping is low even for you! Why are you here?"**_

 _ **Then the**_ _**elderly man tossed me a wand and a box filled with spells that looked like cards that were made out of cherry, but modern looking with enchanting symbols on them and the deck holds 14 cards and then he told me "First, choose a spell! I suggest you should heal because you look like hell." Second, draw the symbol of the school, the spell came from either fire, life, death, myth, ice and storm!" When I did the spell perfectly, an old friendly living tree lifted me in the air and gave me needed healing that mended all my wounds especially the cuts leading to the right aorta after the Draconians's powerful Kraken attack. Seconds after using the healing spell called Rebirth, Malistaire the man in the jet black robe said in an angry tone to his goons "Idiots! You let her heal!" Right after he said that, he almost beat them with a whip but I got between them and the whip and it warp around my right arm and started bleeding. While my bleeding, but not broke arm was warped on the whip, I looked into his eyes to see his soul and saw that the man was lost in madness and purely dead inside. Then I used a Balance Blade to increase my next move Meteor Shower.**_

 _ **The two sibling draconians said tearfully as they summoned the Storm Shark "Thank you for protecting us from being whipped and sorry that we have to summon this Storm Shark on you." It didn't hurt as much as the powerful Kraken attack because I used the card called Weakness to decrease attack power by 40%. Right when they were about to get beaten, they got stunned with fear so it became my turn automatically. Malistaire said to his henchmen angrily "End this little worm!" I used a Meteor Shower that it was powerful enough to defeat both of them. Few minutes later, I said in a mournful, but quiet tone of voice while some blood rolled down my arm like they were happy that free from their servitude "Rest in peace my friends!" Malistaire just gave a disapproving look of their performance and said this "I got what I needed! Now, I can leave this slum of a place called Wizard City!"**_

 _ **After the fight, Headmaster Ambrose saw that I looked banged up again and said "Dolores Rosas, you have seen better days! Let me fix you up!" I asked in somewhat confused tone of voice "How do you know my name? Who are you mister? Thank you for saving me" He replied in after laughing hard "I know everyone's name that gets accepted or comes to this great school that I created with Bartleby, the Grandfather Tree like your siblings Joseph and Sheila Rosas." Then he calmed down and said this "Sorry, Dolores for being so rude and not introducing myself. My name is Merle Ambrose, Headmaster of Ravenwood School of the Magical Arts. Come to my office, so we can get you all registered and get your class schedule."**_

 _ **After surviving a fight to the death and seeing a lot of people and vendors around that quickly became a maze to move around then realizing that it was Field Market Day like back home when we would go to De Zaba College on the first Saturday of the month to buy antiques to sell at our very successful online store powered by eBay, I finally got to his office and inside had green with sky blue fan wallpaper, fireplace that was lit on the left side of the room not leading to Gamma, tile floor and the room was a mess with books and paper everywhere, but with pure luck there's room a long cherry wooden desk with steel legs. I saw Headmaster Ambrose getting crowded by mountain of students wanting his attention but they left while I was exploring his office and reading a few books that were lying around.**_

 _ **After finding a moment to breathe from being hogged by students, he spoke to me "Dolores Rosas, let's get you registered and get your class schedule. Sorry for the mess. I'm been so busy." Then while he was speaking to me, a man from the documents department for Ravenwood in the Wizard City's Postal Service that was and still is run by an intelligent scholarly ibis next to the gardener, who is a mole and is front of some plants in Golem Tower, working on make the school's grounds beautiful while teaching students gardening. I recognized him from when I was imprisoned going to Golem Tower earlier that day as he came rushing directly to Headmaster Merle Ambrose and told in a whisper, but I could hear it clear as day "Headmaster, there's a little problem with some of the documents for the class schedules. The machine that issues the schedules got backed up and exploded earlier today because of all the recent transfers and newly admitted students. Headmaster Ambrose look of considered by the news from and asked this "How long would it take to be repaired?"**_

 _ **The man from the postal service replied to the question in a hopeful, but not fully sure tone of voice "Headmaster Ambrose, the repairs would hopefully be done by next Tuesday." Then Headmaster Merle Ambrose turned to me while he spoke this "Dolores, I just got worded that the machine that issues our school's class schedules has exploded by getting all backed up from the increase in admitted students to our prestigious school, so I'm going to let you explore our wonderful city until next Tuesday when it will be fixed hopefully." Then after a moment of looking for something in his staff and his desk, he found the thing he was looking for in his desk. The thing was a key that looked, felt and even smelled like real gold in the shape of a dragon with the biggest and reddest ruby I have ever seen on its forehead that he gave to me while he saying this "Before you go exploring our wondrous school, I would like you to introduce yourself to your professors and visit your dorm on the seventh floor fourth room on your left in the dormitories with the key I just gave you."**_

 _ **Twenty minutes later, I walked passed a knowledgeable and familiar face because of the Rebirth spell, but this one looked hurt like one of his eyes was forcibly removed. As I walked passed to the dormitories, I saw multileveled school buildings placed in a circle around the familiar and very old tree. Ten minutes later, I entered the stone brick tower-like dormitory with some confident of a new life with love, knowledge, fun and a whole lot of mischief as I walked on a red rug and saw stained glass windows firmly hanging high above as I walked passed them to see my new home for the school year.**_

 _ **When I entered into my room, it felt a little small for all three of us to live in and it looked a little plain with it's grey walls and wooden floors. But, thankfully for me a week before I left for school, my dad taught me a spell to make things as big as you want it on the inside but does not the outside it made useful to hid the add-ons without destroying the building. So, I used the spell and in seconds, I made ten rooms including two huge bathroom and one small bathroom. The second biggest bathroom is perfect for my pets when I am out in their playroom and the master bathroom that is even bigger than the playroom one for me and the smallest a half bath between the kitchen and the library on the opposite side the right side.**_

 _ **With that little adjustment, I thought it was perfect. I felt it was time to let everyone out. So, a few minutes later, I first threw all my luggage in the air and then with another spell that my dad taught me everything went perfectly into place before I let my pets out of their travel paradise in my pocket. Second, I called my pets out of my pocket and they happily came out to see their new home for the school year. We all were looking at how my work turned out. While looking for my study, I remember that the spell gave me blueprints that showed that the study is connected to the library by a secret door that I put behind my real 1635 Rembrandt called Belshazzar's Feast and also one of my favorite paintings.**_

 _ **Across from the secret door is a 16th century marble globe, a stone statue of a griffin, over the mantle next to a Provence Marie Antoinette Clock and a tapestry of our family's coat of arms made when we are born always hanging in one of the main rooms never stuffed in the attic to rot there is another of my favorite paintings that is one of series called Dogs Playing Poker by Cassius Marcellus Coolidge but this one is called His Station and Four Aces. The reasons I like this painting is because it's fun to imagine that my pets are playing poker with other neighborhood cats and dogs when I am out, it's a cool painting and I like playing poker also I'm pretty good at even though I am really bad at lying.**_

 _ **The two paintings I found both of them in a field market being sold by a very young dude needing to pay his rent and he didn't known that he had a gold mine in those paintings alone, but I spent all my week's allowance on the paintings then for many days, I researched them hard for anything negative or positive of the pieces. I finally got the results of days of researching and scrutinizing the paintings, it confirmed my hunch that they were real when I saw them at the field market days earlier. To open the secret door path I have to play on the little keyboard that pops out when I moved the painting far to the left or to the right and the tune that needs to be played is from my favorite song from the Phantom of the Opera being All I Ask of You. I decided to sit and think about everything that happened today in my ornate desk with crystal ball and cheap comfy rolling chair that I found at Office Depot under a cheap red with a blue border rug that I got in a carpet stand selling for the tourist trade in Mexico with my family. I found a black steel stairs going down to basement and I found all my most precious things in a high security vault like basement that I can open and lock up with my hand being scanned in a calm but it must be mine not a fake made hand or forced or even sick because it checks body temperate and heart rate.**_

 _ **All my most precious thing were in glass cases and were standing on platforms for protection, maintenance and best viewing angles some of the things there are letters, jewels like The Koh-i-Noor Diamond, The Moussaieff Red Diamond, The Heart of Eternity, The Allnatt Diamond, The Cullinan, Pumpkin Diamond, Spirit of de Grisogono Diamond, Logan Sapphire, some coins like the Flowing Hair Dollar, 1933 Saint-Gaudens Gold Double Eagle Coin, the Brasher Doubloon EB on Wing and the Breast, my safe full of money that had since I started collecting with my dad and my sister and special weapons that I use for sparring and I uses the Spear of Hector for practice and for fencing tournaments.**_

 _ **While I was in the dusty and very dark Medieval style secret path, my Water of Fire necklace started to acting weird as if it knew what I wanted as it glowed. When my necklace was glowing, the secret tunnel revealed a lot of Celtic symbols that looked uncannily similar to the Knights's Templar writing that I read in a book once and saw in a documentary back home. I entered into the library through the fireplace. When I was out of the hidden stairway of the fireplace, I saw the beautiful oak and red marble fireplace was perfectly lit without catching things on fire and revealing a mix of Ancient Greek designs, Ancient Egyptian images and some symbols and writing that I didn't know how to read it, but really wanted to learn then many months later, I asked my professor to my dorm about the writing and my dear friend revealed to me that this is old Dragonspyre writing.**_

 _ **My new home's library has a mountain of books on every subject and had blue rotunda in one of the seating areas and all the walls were a pretty white color with Greek arches everywhere. It's even ten times bigger than the Library of Congress back home. It's even possible to get lost in here like at the mom and pop bookstore called BookBuyers back home on Castro Street in Mountain View, Ca. On my first day being September 27th, I got lost looking for a books about my family line for about two hours until I realized that when I entered that there was a book finder machine like at the Library of Congress then thankfully for me, I found a directory to get out of this mess that I got myself in. After I got out of that mess, I found my favorite chair in the best stop in the sitting area overlooking the rotunda and close to the fireplace, but not to close that I got burned.**_

 _ **This chair is one of my most precious things I own and it's really valuable in the money and historical way. My favorite throne is the most comfortable seat I have ever sat. It is made out gold with emblems of Sihathor Djeserit and the Djeserit family made out of jade, tourmaline and lapis lazuli, arm rests that looks like gold heads and paws of lions with ruby eyes, all kinds of jewels encrusted on the throne like diamonds, rubies, tourmalines, spinels, opals, jade of every shade and Yogo sapphires. The throne shows an image of two fated lovers that will risk life itself to be together and writing that says "Sihathor Djeserit born July 14, 3000 B.C. and died December 25, 5483 B.C."**_

 _ **This throne is really precious to me for two reasons, one is that my dad got this for me from an archeological dig of the great and powerful wizard duke Sihathor Djeserit in Krokotopia for Ravenwood with the help from Marleybone's Royal Museum for an exhibition and my dad was lead archaeologist on this dig. The second reason is because of my love for history and mythology and how they relate to each other as a whole.**_

 _ **After a month of finding nothing for the exhibition, my dad stumbled on an ancient stone by accident when he tripped and landed face first into the mud. Seconds after falling and landing in the mud, my dad put his hand into the stone he tripped on and it revealed to be an old and mossy latch. He grabbed on to the latch then a storage door with a white eagle opened up like a lit Christmas tree. After two days of getting lost in a maze with many traps like the legendary boulder of doom from the Indiana Jones movies and setting off a few in the process, there was a somewhat hopeful yet ominous light but if you were lost for two days you would think it was a good message from God and it really was because my dad and his team found the treasure room filled with treasures of the great powerful wizard duke Sihathor Djeserit. When my dad saw the throne I have today, he stopped in amazement as if he knew this was much too precious to be in a lonely dusty museum while thinking this to himself "This wonderful and beautiful throne needs to stay with my youngest daughter Dolores, who can care for it with a love and tenderness as she as a collector, pet owner, and archeologist, instead of a dusty lonely warehouse in the museum."**_

 _ **While I was reading very interesting stuff about my family, I felt that I missing something then when I looked at my finger and in seconds I realized that the ring I got from my mother as a family heirloom a few years ago was gone from my finger. I went looked everywhere for my ring under the table, back at a the bookshelf where I got the book and looked in the drawers then after looking for ten minutes, I saw Moncho playing with it like was it a thing he could juggle and a game of Hacky Sack with. I said with a worried and with annoyance in my voice as I said this to Moncho "Moncho! No that's not a Hacky Sack that's my ring that I got from mom! Stop playing with it and give it to me!" Right when I said it, Moncho swallowed my ring whole. After he ate it, I had to think of a way to get it out of him and the best I could think of was to lace his food with laxatives, so he can poop. Unfortunately it is going to suck getting it out of his poop, but it will suck less with the use of a hose and hope that it's in one piece when it comes out.**_

 _ **Twenty minutes after that mess in the library was over, I hurried to the kitchen to start my little plan of getting my ring back and my pets are probably very hungry from our long trip to this new world. As I entered I was amazed that my wish came true of having**_ _**professorial chef-like kitchen with an island**_ _**like in the cooking shows that I like to watch on the Public Broadcast Station or PBS and it was even better than my dream because it had my favorite colors any shade of orange and blue expect for the tile floor it was white. In my kitchen, I saw and touched a rectangle blue marble island with three orange steel high chairs.**_

 _ **Right when I was pondering what to make, my pets rushed as they entered into the kitchen from the playroom because Moncho went to the playroom to joined up with Fire after the issue in the library with my ring that was formerly my mother's ring now mine and Moncho looked like he wanted to throw up. Right when Fire gave me the trash can as I asked, Moncho threw up all over the white tile floor of the kitchen then felt so much better, but very hungry afterwards. I was cleaning up the green mess with a white cloth floor towel and bleach. While trying to hold the feeling of throwing up. While I was almost done cleaning the mess, I started feeling something hard in the vomit pit then I washed the hard lump of vomit in the sink and it revealed to be my ring that got swallowed earlier today. Right after cleaning the mess, I realized that I didn't need the laxatives anymore and knew what I wanted to make was vegetable beef soup.**_

 _ **While I was waiting for the soup to be ready, I called my parents and said this "Hi, Mom and Dad! I'm at my new school and my dorm!" They replied in a very worry tone that they almost called the National Missing Person Agency "That's good. We were getting worried that something happened last night! Did you see the surprise we got you." I replied with a lie about being on the bus because I didn't want to worry them about the kidnapping that happened before the bus even arrived "Sorry Mom and Dad, I didn't call you last night I got so tired in the room on the bus that I had no energy to call." My parents replied with an understandable tone and a lot calmer too "That's alright just call us next time."**_

 _ **I replied "I will and I love my new dorm!" My parents were really pleased that I was happy with the surprise as they said this "Dolores, we are so happy that you love our little congratulation on getting in to college surprise it took us many weeks before we told you and your siblings that you all got in to get it all this ready for you, and your pets." My parents asked me "What do you think of your professors?" I answered "I have not met my professors, but was going to do it after I some eat vegetable beef soup. But the headmaster seem nice and fair. Do you want some of vegetable beef soup?" My parents replied "That's good. Tell us what about your professors when you meet them and pro va cho because I taking mother out for lunch to a nice restaurant. Love you be safe." I answered "I will and love you."**_

 _ **Right after I finished the call and it was 9:00am, the soup was ready to eat, I got a bowl and put some in the pet feeder machine while it is mixing in with there pet food with a plastic spoon because they both like human food much more than kibble meat bits bought at the store for them. While we were eating, my siblings came in to see us to welcome us to this new world and "borrow" some yummy snacks but I was expecting them to come because they love my cooking. After all of us had lunch, they hurried to there to their next class, but before they left, they asked us "Tomorrow at 8pm come visit our dorm on the fourth floor second door on the right because we got put in the same room due to no room in the girl's floor because of accepting too many students this year." I replied "Sure, we will happily come." Right when I said that, my pets walked a little then fell asleep where they landed. I did not want to wake my pets because they were so cute when they were asleep, but I need to go meet my professor, so I left very quietly and left a note of where I have gone to. Before I left, I said to my pets softly, but with a strong kind tone "Good bye for now and sweet dreams my pets!"**_

 _ **After an hour of walking with my head chopped off looking for my first teacher's classroom, I found a**_ _**ring of schoolhouses around Bartleby, the Grandfather Tree's familiar face. As I walked I found a schoolhouse that had up on a tower a that had 414 steps next to a friendly tree named Bernie that was flaming red fire on the northeastern side of the ring also it was the third and last building of to the left and it looked a lot like it was made of volcanic rock and had a round red ruby emblem of fire being a flame on its walls**_

 _ **I climbed up the lava made concrete steps to meet my first professor like a expert mountain climber because the steps were very steep and an endless amount of them that I had to stop and caught my breathe 3/4 of the way up. I entered into the classroom room filled with all shades of orange, red and yellow in the shape of flames from the ceiling to the desks of students and to the professor and an orange flame burning bright. The classroom was very warm like over a 100 degrees warm. Then I saw a women in her late 30's early 40's with red hair that stood like a very heavy flame on her head and she wore a elegant red and orange form fit gown. She asked me with a welcoming tone "You're the new student Dolores Rosas. Welcome to my class. My name is Dalia Falmea and I'm the professor of the fire school." I replied to her "Yes, I'm Dolores Rosas and nice to meet you. Thank you for welcoming to your class. See you later." She answered me "Your welcome and hope to see you in my class soon."**_

 _ **As I left the fire school, I felt a little annoyed and sad that I could not introduce myself properly because I practiced for an hour looking at the bathroom mirror for two weeks straight, but still hopeful that I will have the chance to and have a whole year of memories of love, hope, strength, knowledge, courage and friendship.**_

 _ **Ten minutes later of climbing a tower that had 40 steps made of pure ice, making some lame jokes and yodeling, which I learned when I went to Swaziland with my mom for a psychology convention, all the way down, every second I was walking I was feeling colder and colder that I could see my skin getting very bumpy, but as a Rosas we are always prepared for anything. I knew I had a waterproof heavy duty parka that I uses for snowboarding out of my purse. When I had my parka on, I felt much better and made the hike up without going into hypothermia to meet my second teacher.**_

 _ **When I was on the top on the tower, I saw a similar emblem to the fire school, but this one was icy blue sapphire color and with a snowflake instead and a happy and friendly snow centered tree. I entered into the classroom on the southwestern side of the ring of schoolhouses and the second one on the right. It had so many shades of blue and ice everywhere. The floor was so icy that I slipped and landed face first as I was walking to meet my second university professor. In this freezing room there were oddly warm chairs and desks made out of ice and a icy blue burning bright like in the fire school. As I stood up, I saw a women that looked like a fairy godmother with a blue dress, wings and witch's hat from the game Candyland. She looked like she was in her late 50's early 60's. She told me in a bubbly but kind of annoying tone like I was a little kid again "Be careful the floor is slippery. Welcome Dolores Rosas! I'm Lydia Greyrose." I answered her "Thanks for the welcome. See you later." Her replied was quick and oddly creepy like if she could smell something coming "Your welcome. Good bye."**_

 _ **As I left, I started to wander around the grounds for an hour and realizing it was 10:30 as I stumbled on a huge greenhouse directly across from the school of ice. I saw many types plants and fauna. Some of the plants and fauna that were in the greenhouse were all types of roses my personal favorite, orchids, birds, green snakes and snap dragons and a pond with frogs and fishes with a few water lilies. One of the most interesting plants I met was a massive abused oak tree that I can't move without breaking my forklift in the process and the oak tree almost ate me whole, but few seconds before he could eat me, I made my dad's famous shrimp, and steak kabobs with a side of sliced bananas, to drink a coke float and for dessert a vanilla and chocolate crème brûlée.**_

 _ **After the tree was happily gorging itself like it hadn't eaten in months, the tree spoke with a look and tone of being genuinely sorry for the actions it took as it spoke this in a male voice "Sorry about trying to eat you! Ever since, Moolinda Wu became the life professor after Sylvia Drake died, I have not been fed in months and been having weird ass cravings. I think the reason that she feeds other plants not me is that I was not one of her's, but the former teacher's. Where are my manners! My name is Aiden Ashford of the Marleybone Ashford. What is your name wonderful generous witch miss?" I replied with a tone of happiness that he liked my food "My name is Dolores Rosas. Nice to meet you. I forgive you for trying to eat me. I will talk to**_ _**Moolinda Wu about you not getting enough food or if she does not listen I will feed you for now on." As I said that, he was overjoyed that someone is listening to him and helping him as he said this "I'm so happy that you're going to help me!"**_

 _ **After going to the greenhouse, I hurried with an authoritative spirit for justice in an somewhat unjust world. When I found Moolinda Wu's classroom it was next to the greenhouse, and it was the first schoolhouse of the left also it had the only female tree on campus that was filled with cherry blossoms symbolizing spring named Blossom and on the schoolhouse's door had similar to fire and ice, but this time it was emerald green and symbol of a leaf on it, I saw so many plants and branches on the green walls that had a Parisian style to them. After ten minutes of through the maze of plants, I came to a clearing where there were simple life magic inspired desks, and a female white and black spotted cow with a green kimono. As I arrived she seemed friendly, but something about didn't feel right about her like she hated me for some reason as she said this "Welcome to Ravenwood and my class Dolores." I said this to her with pure respect, so I could help my friend and client "Professor Moolinda Wu, I would like to talk to you about Aiden Ashford the oak tree in the greenhouse has been abused for many months in the form of malnutrition to the point that he almost ate me whole. He thinks that you have been abusing him because he does not belong to you but the former life professor."**_

 _ **Right when I said that, her true colors can out as she said this "You are here for that worthless tree. Yeah, I don't feed him. He's worthless because he's not mine, but that dead life teacher before me. I would be happy if he was dead or someone else feeds him not me. I should not have to love a plant that is not mine." I said this in pure disgusted with her actions "You are a monster! I'm going to feed him for now on." She answered me in an evil but pleased tone "Good with me. I don't have to feed one that doesn't belong to me." I left in pure disgusted and felt so sad for my friend that I wanted to kick her ass, but I didn't because violence on a teacher is against the rules and an easy way to get kicked out of any college or worst not allowed on there campus.**_

 _ **Few minutes later at the greenhouse, as I walked up Aiden looked very interested in what Moolinda Wu said. I told him this with a very honest tone of voice as I said "You are here for that worthless tree. Yeah, I don't feed him. He's worthless because he's not mine, but that dead life teacher before me. I would be happy if he was dead or someone else feeds him not me. I should not have to love a plant that is not mine. So I'm going to feed you for now on." Aiden said this with a tone of expecting that as he said this "I expected that much and yeah, someone I think is cool is going to be feed me now." I said this happily as I left to meet some more teacher "I'm happy to help and see you later."**_

 _ **After I left the greenhouse, I felt very hungry, but I had no idea what to eat or where to go. I asked some friendly older gentlemen that look like they look were in their 70's, who were playing chess and siting on two wood benches, a place to eat "What is the best local eatery in town?" They replied "The two best local joints to eat are Rei Lo's Barbecue or Nile's." When they replied, I started have the feeling for ribs, so then I asked "How do you get to**_ _**Lo's Barbecue and Nile's?" The oldest man and the shortest of the four gentlemen spoke in a friendly tone "Lo's Barbecue is down the lane in Unicorn Lane, but you can stay and play chess with us anytime?"**_

 _ **I replied with a warm and friendly tone "Not right now because I have some errands to run, but next week, sure I would love to play. Just to warn you I'm good." After forty minutes of missing Lo's Barbecue four times, I finally made it and saw a huge line, but I was willing to wait because I heard that these ribs were so good that heaven blessed it with a kiss and I had the time. I was not sure if that claim was true because I had one heavenly tasting ribs and steak in a chain restaurant in El Paso, Texas a few years ago and have not found one that has beaten it since. While in line, I started talking to a girl named Amy, who becomes my first college friend at this school and she looked like a black bunny with Australian accent and a red nose, then I asked her this "Who's the best professor at**_ _**Ravenwood?"**_

 _ **She replied to me with a warm, but surprised for little while until she realized that I was new "Oh, you're the new girl everybody been talking about Dolores. I'm Amy. Let's be friends! To answer your question. Everybody would say the best and nicest professors are**_ _**Dalia Falmea and Lydia Greyrose. But for me, I like Halston Balestrom." Then I asked this "Who is the worst and meanest professor at this school?" She replied with passionate hatred for this professor "The meanest and worst professor is the Myth Professor Cyrus Drake." I asked with confusion and with some fascination for**_ _**Professor Cyrus Drake in my voice "Why does everyone think**_ _**Professor Cyrus Drake is the meanest and worst professor at this school?"**_

 _ **She replied in shocked tone of voice with her eyes going out of her head "He gives, so much homework and he's so mean to everyone that everyone thinks he should go to hell!" After I got listened to what she said and got my ribs, I felt sad for him even though I haven't met him yet that I wanted to cry all over my ribs. Unfortunately, I hid it because from the rumors I was hearing made me realize that he's a not a mean man, but a kind man, but a lonely man, and no one sees the truth. As I was eating, I felt a lot better in thinking and became very hopeful in that I could become friends with this kind, but lonely man.**_

 _ **After eating, Amy asked me in a way that she really wanted me to come "Hey, Dolores would you like to meet some friends of mine and talk some more around 8 at Nile's" I replied to Amy "Sure, it seems like fun!" After ten minutes of relaxing from my great meeting of professor adventure and laying on the freshly cut and watered grass under an orange tree while watching the clouds rolling by, I saw a bulletin broad on the northwest side of the pond in Wizard City**_ _**that looked like a small lake with a small stone bridge crossing it on a small inland on the same side as the bulletin broad going towards a sign saying "Unicorn Way this way."**_

 _ **While seeing it from a distance, I told myself "I will make everyone see that I'm just some new girl with my intelligence and extraordinary memory, friendliness and athleticism." I hurried to the broad to see the details on the posters that couldn't see**_ _**from a distance before it got dark while seeing some fishes swimming. Some of the posters I read were about clubs, plays coming up, weekly movies and storytelling, some deals on near by restaurants, study abroad programs, tutoring, tryouts for athletic teams.**_

 _ **While reading I got really interested in the student government that were having there first meeting tomorrow at 7pm, the bowling club at 8pm Thursday, the chess club at 5 on tonight, the video game club at 9pm tomorrow and soccer tryout at 6pm and track tryouts at 4pm both on Friday. But the sign that got me the most interested was also the biggest sign on the bulletin broad was about becoming a teacher assistant at the yearly pick your professor you would like to work with ceremony. The sign even showed the reasons why you should become at teacher assistant for example, good for resume, increase your relationship and networking skills and get college credit. Right when I read the poster for the yearly pick your professor you would like to work with ceremony, I found a way that I could become friends with Professor Drake and prove what I believe to be true about him. While I was walking around and exploring the beautiful city going to meet, I felt so much pride in thinking that I could be friends with a good man that I could learn from.**_

 _ **Twenty minutes later, some wizards thought it was really funny to release a pack of flame throwing, three headed, hair eating giraffes into Ye Olde Town that I had use a samurai sword named Rising Sun, which has been past down from many generations in my family and is one of three legendary swords also the swords are siblings that are held by my brother and sister, to protect myself from the creatures and flaming pieces of brick and wood as I ran to meet my third professor. After ten minutes of making many sharp turns until the pack of flame throwing, three headed, hair eating giraffes got stuck under a bridge in the Shopping District next to a waterfall-like cliff leading to nowhere just an end less pit of sky and an oak tree on the western side of the cliff, I put my sword in the slip of my super amazing purse and ran like hell all the way to Ravenwood like I was being chase by the cops.**_

 _ **Right when I found my third professor's classroom directly northwest of the ice school, I realized that I needed a boat because the classroom was on an island made by the Weaping Willow Tree named Torrence. When he was human fell so in love with girl named Misaka, so he stalked her for months because he was painfully shy to ask her out. She knew that he was stalking her but didn't mind because she kind of like him too due to his kindness. Even though he knew she was dying of stage four Lymphoma, but the thing that didn't her let her be with him was not her disease, but that she was assassinated. The one who lead to her**_ _**assassination was her former suitor named Jox We As, who only loved her for her money, but she had also rejected him also because she was going to testify against him for human trafficking and inhuman working practices because she was undercover due to rumors of abuse in the company. Few days later, when Torrence went to cemetery and saw a ceremony for the newly dead female and saw it was her in that wood glass coffin. Right when he saw that, he cried so much that he made his very own lake around where she was buried and wished to protect her even in death, so he got turned into a Weaping Willow Tree. Little does anyone know that one he wished was answered by a demon named Moki Ra in the form of a red snake-like water dragon.**_

 _ **I found out about a red water dragon demon and a man, who lost his love, two days before I left for school and it was midnight, I spied on dad and mom struggling to decode a really ancient Krokotopian language and this was even earlier than my dad and mom's specialities. Still hiding from my parents who left the office, and thought I was asleep because it was two hours past my bedtime, I went up to read and decode the book that was on my father's work desk. Right when I touched the book, it glowed a shimmering blue light and the words changed from a really ancient Krokotopian language to modern English as if it was meant for me to read it. After read it, I started to cry very softly as I walked back to my room about how love can make a person give up a moral life just to be with the person they love.**_

 _ **After twenty minutes of digging though my purse, I found my little red rowboat and a lifejacket that I knew I had somewhere and that packed it before I left for college because my dad always told me "Be prepared for anything!" and my mom would always tell me "Always bring a sweater it might get cold!" As I was rowing in the stormy weather going to the storm classroom, my boat was being chase by a purple 50 foot leviathan and it's waves almost flipped the boat over. The leviathan was so fast that I didn't even know that he grabbed my boat. I thought he was going to eat me, but he just asked this "Are you the new student Dolores Rosas from the human world? Can I help you get to School of Storm faster?" I replied "Yes, I am the new student Dolores Rosas from the human world and yes, I would like help you get to School of Storm faster. Thank you."**_

 _ **Right after I replied, the leviathan sent my rowboat right at the dock leading to the**_ _**School of Storm. On the island, I saw a schoolhouse with orange lighting bolts and a purple border encapsulating the top rim of the schoolhouse. On the schoolhouse, I saw a similar round plaque on the wall outside of the classroom that I have being seeing all day, but this one was purple with a green storm cloud traced on it. As I walked into the classroom, the room was filled with every ugly shade of purple you can think.**_

 _ **There were emblems of storm magic and divination everywhere that it made me feel so suffocated in stuff. Out from the shadows of stuff came a 50 something year old frog named Halston Balestrom spoke in a very flirtatious to the point that it seemed really creepy and he looked like he was about to grope me as he walked closer and closer "Hello Dolores welcome to the school of storm. I'm**_ _**Halston Balestrom the professor of the storm school." Then he said something that made me want to run out the door and also made me tremble a little as he looked at my body with his very lustful eyes as he said this "Dolores, why don't you stay here for a while. I know something that both of us would enjoy." I replied with a tone of hesitation and the willingness to run out the door, but he blocked the door as I said this "Eh thanks, but I have some errands to run." He replied while blocking the way and having his arms out to grab me to do dirty things with me and my body "You don't have to leave so soon. Your errands can wait a little while." In seconds of talking, I found an opening to escape from this creepy pervert by a , who looked like his teacher assistant, walked in and told him that his delivery of chocolate covered flies arrived from Polaris. When I was outside, I got into my boat and rowed like hell.**_

 _ **After ten minutes of really fast rowing, I was back on shore and I looked back to see if that creepy frog was not behind me and thank goodness he wasn't behind me. When I walked for five minutes, I saw a male dog, who was wearing Victorian style clothing and was teaching out of a stand and a suitcase, it made me feel sorry for him because he didn't have a proper place to teach until he opened his big fat mouth. As I came up to him to introduce myself, he said this in a derogatory and discriminatory matter "I hate this school! Why do I Arthur Wethersfield have to teach balance magic to these lowly wizards. Marleybone has so many more people of my higher standard than this worthless backwater. Oh I'm Arthur Wethersfield the professor of balance magic you must be the new student Dolores Rosas. Everyone been talking about!" When he said that, I realized why he teaches out of a stand he's a complete ass and wondered why you teach us in the first place if you hated, so much.**_

 _ **Right after that, I was very angry on the inside, so I decided to go exploring some more and meet some more teachers. Fifteen minutes later while walking past the greenhouse, I over heard some students talking about a long abandon library rumored to be haunted on the northwest side of the campus. The rumor of it being haunted seemed like an urban piece of poo, but it gave me the desire to prove if the long abandon library is haunted or not anyway. After one hour of getting no where but lost, I ran face first into the gate of the of long abandon library. After I hit my head and fell on the ground, the rusty jammed lock got loss and the gate door flew open.**_

 _ **As I sneaked into the old library, I challenged the so called ghosts, but I knew there was no ghost because my ghost sense should have active. While looking around, it felt very ominous, but not in the creepy way, but a peaceful silence kind of way while the dim sunlight was hitting the room and the dusty shelves filled with dusty books. While grabbing a couple of books to read, I saw from the corner of my eye a shadow that looked like it was male in shape holding a book on the other side of the library. One thing I knew for sure was that he was no ghost or spirit like a yokai because my ghost sense didn't even react while he was around. Right when the shadow man noticed me in the room, he dropped the book as if he just got caught stealing food from the Shopping District. Within five minutes of him leaving, I picked up the leather bonded with a name on it that was faded out that looked like a diary, so I made it my mission to find the shadow man and give the book back to him.**_

 _ **Before I left the library for my mission, I put the books I wanted to read in my purse in the northwest pocket, so I could read them in my personal library back in my dorm expect for the diary. I put the diary in the pocket left of my portable laptop that I got at graduation from my family and right of my pencils and my orange 6 subject notebook. Also I looked at peaceful library before I closed the big ornate cherry door with rusty copper handles. I went to look for my next professor, so I can to give the person their lost item.**_

 _ **While I walked backwards for ten minutes straight because I was using my cell phone as a stopwatch until I saw a big gaping hole that looked like something was there by how it was cut. That I didn't notice the student teacher until I run him over while walking backwards. When I noticed that I hit him, I said with a shock look on my face but I was very curious "I'm so sorry I didn't notice you were there but I was wondering on what happened to here!" He replied with a bored tone of voice as if he was asked many times today as he said this "It's ok. The school of death was taken by the former death professor Malistaire Drake as seen in the news." Then he said with a more energetic tone "Oh sorry, I didn't introduced myself I'm the student professor Malorn Ashthorn, I will teach you basis death magic like creating banshees and vampires to help you in battle and I was the great Professor Malistaire Drake's top student before he left. I really miss him. You must be Dolores Rosas." He wearing a modern black robe. He seemed to be 5'8 in height, had what looked like rusty cream skin, brown hair, brown eyes and round glasses.**_

 _ **I replied in a confused tone as I said this "How do you know my name?" He replied "You silly girl! Ambrose told every teacher, but Professor Cyrus Drake for some reason and just plain over hearing from everyone in town. You have came here today and your siblings came two days ago, you and your siblings are the big story on campus because we have never had students from the human world in a long time like over a 10,000 years." I was interested in finding out about Professor Cyrus Drake and why do everyone thinks he's rotten to the core? I was not paying attention about being the hot new story in town. I asked Malorn Ashthorn this, but I had some doubt if the book belonged to him in my tone of voice because**_ _**his shadow was too short to the man in the library "Does this book belong to you?" He replied confused by the book as he said this "What book? Oh that one it's not mine. But you can check the school library if they are missing any library books from their records." I agreed with a quick strong nod of good bye.**_

 _ **As I hurried to the library, I noticed a group of adults that looked like teachers just staying around looking at the old women, who looked like she was in her mid50's trying to push her cart out of the pond with a very lowly and acting like lady didn't exist. While the soaked wet lady was pleading for help with no avail. I was kind of ashamed by the group of people not helping that poor old women with light brown skin, and round almond shaped eyes. I hurried like wind with my waterproof purse firmly around my chest as a ran to pond to help the poor women. Few minutes later, I caught up to the poor old women and I asked her "Hello, what's the matter? Can I help?"**_

 _ **She replied in distress as she looked at her cart that was red and looked kind of like a western cure all shops from the Wild West in period in many history books I read. "Yes, thank you! One of my cart's back wheels broke, rolled into the pond and got stuck. Can you push my cart while I pull." Few minutes later, I replied as I carefully got in to the pond "Sure." While I was pushing as hard as I can with no avail, a man came out of nowhere, who looked about the same height as the shadow man from the library and he wore an elegant yellow ornate robe with blue trimmings in an ancient Japanese style with a blue scarf-like belt that looked identical to the one that was in my dream the night before, started pushing with me.**_

 _ **After five minutes of pushing against the water pressure, mud and a huge boulder blocking the last back wheel from turning, the tall man and I finally got it moving, but we both fell into the water and got soak like two little muddy piggies just got out of a mud puddle. After we got out of the pond, the lady, who owned the cart, said to us noticing we were completely soaked "Thank you so much. My name Jamie Rainstorm. Let me use a drying spell." With a flick of her red oak wand with a green handle, the both of us were dry and warm in seconds like when your clothes just got out of the dryer.**_

 _ **Then she asked the both of us this "Thank you for all your help, but I would like to reward both of you for helping me out, so would like you both to come over to my house in Triton Avenue four days from now for some hot chocolate and cookies?" The man in the**_ _**elegant yellow ornate robe with blue trimmings in an ancient Japanese style also having a blue scarf-like belt replied to Jamie Rainstorm in a rushed, respectful, but masculine tone like he needed to go somewhere or was looking for something as he bowed to us "Your welcome! Yes, I would happily come, but I must be going now. I have a lot of paperwork to do and, classes to teach." But under his breathe he said this, but he tried not to let people hear but I heard it anyway "Where's that blasted book? I know I had it somewhere." I replied to her joyfully "Yes, I love to come thank you!" Two minutes later, I spoke kind of disappointed because he didn't hear me "Wait!" Jamie Rainstorm asked me "Dolores, why are you disappointed?" I replied to her as I took out the book from my purse "I wanted to introduce myself to him and ask if he's the owner or knows the owner of this book." While I was putting back the book into my purse for safekeeping, she replied with this "Maybe, you're not fated to meet yet. I thought about fate as spoke loud and clear as I said this "Maybe this isn't the moment!" After few more moments of reflection, I replied less disappointed and more hopeful that the chance will come "Yeah, maybe!"**_

 _ **Right when I heard that, it made me hopeful in that my fate was opening up to the point that I went straight the classroom to find him with the biggest confidence in face that I could see it in reflection in the pond. As I was running like the wind to find him, I noticed the wind kissed my hair as it blew against it. Ten minutes of wandering through the halls and classrooms to find the man that helped Jamie and I with getting the cart out of the pond earlier that day, I found a classroom. When I got close to the door, I saw and heard a female cat with long red hair about the same age as me say this with pure angry in her voice as she slammed the door "You're a fucking asshole Professor Drake!" When I heard that, I was just wondering why she was so infuriated with Professor Drake.**_

 _ **I got into the classroom at exactly 4:00pm and as I entered the classroom it looked exactly like my wonderful dream as it was filled with yellows and blues everywhere in an elegant Ancient Roman style and in the classroom an emblem of an eye around a triangle in a blue, round plaque also as his desk with the comfy looking chair. Right as I walked confidently towards him ready to introduce myself, he seemed very distracted by something or someone. In seconds, he turned from distracted by something to what**_ _ **seemed to be mad at someone while looking so calm as he said this "Who are you?" As he asked, I got surprised and happy that I can finally introduce myself as I replied and walked closer for a handshake "My name is Dolores-Monik Rosas. What is your name?" He replied with a calm, but trying to be left alone in his tone of voice "I'm Professor Cyrus Drake the professor of myth."**_

 _ **In seconds of seeing my hand, he rose his right hand then seconds later, his hand joined with mine for a handshake and we shook as one. Right after we joined as one, he did something, so odd but, yet so kind at the same time, he slapped the back of my hand, but not hard just like in my dream. Then under my breathe I said this "Deja vu." Then he asked "What did you say?" Right when he asked, half of me felt like I was going to shit myself in complete fear that he just found out about my special abilities of seeing the dead and be able to the see the past, present and future of anyone even myself or think I'm a monster that should be put in a mental institution or worst, gain my trust and throw it away like it was garbage like an old teacher did years before, but the other half felt oddly safe with him by my side as I replied back "I didn't say anything."**_

 _ **Right after realizing that the wonderful dream I had two nights before came true, I remembered that I found a book in the abandoned library to give to the owner. I dug through my purse to the point I had to turn my purse upside to find the diary like book until the book fell out and landed on the oak floor. Right when it landed on the floor, he asked in a tone of wondering, but with a suspicion by how I found it when he said this "Where did find my journal? Seconds later, he got even more suspicious of me, even though I still felt that I was drawn to him by something even though he was accusing of doing something wrong as he said this "How did you get? Did you steal it? Did you read inside my journal?"**_

 _ **I replied with a honest confidence in my voice "I found this book on the ground by itself in the library, which some people call the library haunted, but really isn't just old and abandoned, I saw a man with a black silhouette that seemed to be about your height drop this book and when the**_ _**man in the black silhouette dropped, his expression looked like he just got caught for cutting curfew by some teachers. I didn't read it because that's rude to read other people's secrets without asking. I came here to look for the rightful owner of this lost journal as well as meet my professors." Then he replied less suspicious, but grabbed his journal just like the one scene in the movie Anastasia, where Rasputin gets grabby with the vial filled with power from the dark forces that Bartox was holding as he said this "Thank you for returning my journal back to me. I was worried about it all day, but something tells me I need to keep an eye on you." I replied with a happy tone "Your welcome! Good bye for now." He replied with his normal serious look, but he looked happy even though he was trying to hid it as he said this "Good bye!" As I was outside of Professor Drake's classroom, I leaned on his maple door and said to myself this "Why do I feel I can truly trust him even though, I just met him?"**_

 _ **Ten minutes later, a male student and a female student that seemed to twins from 500 feet away, used magic to revealed sand to everyone starting working on a huge professional looking, fairy tale mixed with a Taj Mahal kind of feel to the sand castle like the ones I have seen on the beaches of Mexico.**_

 _ **Fate says hello to Cyrus Drake!**_

 _ **It was 8:45am, just got into home in Forlorn Tower on Firecat Alley, who is a myth professor living in a fire dominated neighborhood because I inherited our family's second home with my older siblings after**_ _**our parents died in the Fall of Dragonspyre, even though, one of my older siblings, died and the other moved out after he got married. Unfortunately I remembered that I had a faculty meeting in an hour, then suddenly I got a phone call from my boss and one and only friend I have Headmaster Merle Ambrose. I replied to the call coming from my cell phone very haggard because I was doing paperwork that I put off to the last minute, grading my classes's work and forced to do portal of the grounds against my brother Malistaire from attacking the school or influencing his old students all night long as I said this "Hello, Headmaster Ambrose. How are you?" The headmaster replied in a normal, but seemed like he had a hidden motive in his voice that I didn't know of until much later, which was that Ambrose didn't want to influence our shared fate between Dolores and I before it's time, as he said this "Hello, Cyrus. I'm well, thank you. Cyrus, you seem tired from all that patrolling all last night so, you don't have to come the faculty meeting today if you don't want to. Get some rest. You're going to need it! Good bye for now." I replied with a tone of being very relieved, but still very tired as I said this "Thank you, Ambrose. I feel so tired that I can barely keep my eyes open. Good bye for now."**_

 _ **After a few hours of good restful sleep, I woke up around 11:00am because I had some errands to run before my class starts at 1:00pm. I went kitchen to make a some coffee with a surprisingly delightful bitter spice for added flavor and some pancakes with maple syrup as I watched the local news in the living room. On the news, the lead news reporter was talking about the gapping hole, where the death school used to stand, made by a former professor of Ravenwood, but two questions stand unanswered: "Why did he do it and where's the death school now?"**_

 _ **After watching the news of a report that I already knew and from the meeting two days ago and the weather report said "Wizard City was going to be cool and sunny for the rest of the week and Mooshu was getting rain for the next four days." After watching the news, I started reading my agenda that I wrote yesterday, but I still had the feeling that I was missing something. Ten minutes later, I found out what I was missing by getting a phone call due to phone call was from the wand shopkeeper, but his friends call him Sven as he said this "Hi, Mr. Cyrus Drake. How are you? Oh, I almost forgot why I called you; I called to say your order is ready to be picked up. It came in last night. Cyrus, can you bring some juicy apples from your apple tree two days from now and will you come to eat my tasty apple pie." I replied in an elated tone of voice as I said this "Hi, Sven! I'm well. Thanks for reminding me about picking up my order I had the feeling that I was forgetting something. Sure, I will pick up some apples two days from now. I always like when you make your famous apple pie. See you later." Sven replied with joy in his voice as he said this "Your welcome for helping you figure out what you were missing. Thank you so much that you will be coming and getting the apples. See you later."**_

 _ **After the phone call was finished at a 11:30, I checked my list again and it said this "Give some paperwork that was forced to me by Professor Greyrose and Professor Moolinda Wu. Return the scroll I borrow two weeks ago to Harold Argleston, so it can be sent back to the library in Krokotopia. Go to the hidden library pick up some books for my research on the Ancient Krokotopian myths and if the myths are real or going to come real while gaining a quiet place to contemplate from all the mistreatment and torture by the other professors. Teach a class on werewolves and pass back reports on mythical animals in history." When I got outside, something strange happened the time stopped for a moment as while as I felt a strong gust of wind and it say this in a friendly, but wispy tone of voice "Cyrus." as if fate was calling me. Seconds later, I said this to myself "What was that?!" I asked a random passing stranger this "Did you feel, see or hear that now?" The passing stranger replied as if I was crazy "No, everything just the same as it always. Are you sick?" I answered "No, may be I am just seeing things." As I forced myself to believe it was seeing things as I said this "What we just saw was a hallucination from working too much and not getting enough sleep." Right then I asked a question quietly to myself with the feeling that it was meant for me "But why does it seem too real to be a hallucination?"**_

 _ **After five minutes of I getting a hold of myself, it was now 11:50, so I rushed to Professor Greyrose's office to give back the paperwork that they didn't want to do and dropped it on my plate to do. At Professor Greyrose's office, I put on my ice skates because I have walked in her office without them I have slipped, so many times I can't even count. After few minutes of skating, I spoke to Professor Greyrose with a tone of great unhappiness and disgust for her, who has given awful treatment of me due to jealous and blame that Malistaire became evil because of me in her heart, as I said this in a dignified matter "Hello Professor Greyrose, here is your filled out grants for the graduate and undergraduate level and the papers Ambrose wanted you to do, but you forced me to do them." She replied as she was looking over the work "Hello, This is good work from a pitiful cat like you and you don't deserve the gift to change into two animals and it glow being in a adult form instead of one animal in the baby form." I replied with a very smug matter as I said this while leaving her office because I didn't feel like fighting today as she was starting to piss me off "Goodbye Greyrose, I know why people don't want to date you is because you act so nice, but on the inside you are rotten to the core."**_

 _ **I left angry, but I kept it hidden with my usual cool, calm, but leave me alone look on my face as I was looking at the second thing on my to do list before I have to teach class at 1. It was noon on this warm September day, as I noticed that the second thing on my list was to give financial documents to a person I hate just as much Professor Moolinda Wu. I wanted to get it done as soon as possible because so wouldn't have to stay long.**_

 _ **Five minutes later, I arrived at Professor Moolinda Wu's very green floral office to the sight of Professor Moolinda Wu trying to seduce with her nasty overly sprayed perfume that made my eyes water and also made me hurl into her personal spit jar that was the life school's flame, which every course at this wonderful magic university has, but in a different color, because everyone knew that she did spit tobacco after every class period get out of paying for the financial documents she contracted me to do on very short notice without disregard to my own schedule.**_

 _ **I told her in a respectful, but great dislike for the person tone of voice "Hello**_ _**Professor Moolinda Wu, I have your financial documents you order. You own me 5,000 gold pieces." She replied very annoyed that she would have to pay as she this "Do I have to give you money? You low class, friendless dog-cat professor!" I replied in pure rage, but on the inside I was hiding the hope for someone to be my friend that truly understands and might even find love once in my life as I said "Yes, I might be a lone wolf, but I'm not a selfish wasting my time cow jerk like you!" She threw the money on the floor in pure hatred for me because I can change into two animals instead of one. I picked up the 5,000 gold from the floor and hurried my ass out of there because I don't like her due to fact, she the leader of the group of professors that make my life hell. Sometimes I think about leaving the school and the constant hell I get from other professors due to their enviousness of me, but right after I always get this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I need to stay because I'm meant to do something here. Ten minutes later at 12:20, I was in Wizard City Commons getting to the library as I saw some students playing in the pond on this warm autumn day. It reminded me of when I was young, playing with my brother and sister.**_

 _ **A minute later, I rushed to library before 1pm because it gets shipped back once a day at that time and if not renewed comes with a nice little fine that I have gotten few times before. It was 12:14pm as I ran into library patting like a dog on this really hot day. When I asked the librarian Harold Argleston "Hello Harold has the shipping the female stork that does the inter-school library returns came yet?" Harold Argleston replied softly and quieted me a little for the loud patting as he said this "No, has came in yet." I replied "Great, can return this?" He replied "Certainly just give a few minutes to warm up the computer." Few minutes later while the getting the computer warmed up with the help of his library assistant Trencee Stormrain, who is student in the class I'm teaching at 1, he said to me "Your book is turned in and I put it with the stack of books to be turned in to the other librarians and I will give her when she gets her." As I was leaving to the secret, but not haunted library also my secret hideout for my research, I said to Argleson "Thank you."**_

 _ **After fifteen minutes of walking and climbing a little to find the hidden door covered by the overgrowth because constantly forget where it is.**_

 _ **As I sneaked into the old library, I challenged the so called ghosts, but I knew there was no ghost because my ghost sense should have active. While looking around, it felt very ominous, but not in the creepy way, but a peaceful silence kind of way while the dim sunlight was hitting the room and the dusty shelves filled with dusty books. While grabbing a couple of books to read, I saw from the corner of my eye a shadow that looked like it was male in shape holding a book on the other side of the library. One thing I knew for sure was that he was no ghost or spirit like a yokai because my ghost sense didn't even react while he was around. Right when the shadow man noticed me in the room, he dropped the book as if he just got caught stealing food from the Shopping District by the guards dealing with shoplifters. Five minutes later, I picked up the leather bonded with a name on it that was faded out that looked like a diary, so I made it my mission to find the shadow man and give the book back to him.**_

 _ **One day only restaurant open for service!**_

 _ **As I came back from thinking I was going to get busted or even kicked out of school, but instead I got a recommendation from the headmaster for an elite cooking class, which surprised me and raced back to my dorm to tell the good news to my siblings with Professor Greyrose and Professor Balestrom because I had alcohol in the dorms**_ _**and for stinking up the dorms and hallway, right behind me to take me back to my room.**_

 _ **Right when I got there, we all were wondering why all these students were here it looked to be more than 100 strong were in front of my dorm chanting "We want clams!" over and over to the point they could break the door off by the sheer size of the mob. When the mob chanted, it looked like they were zombies coming out of the ground and already lined up to destroy the town in old fashion horror films.**_

 _ **Within the mob, we found Headmaster Ambrose and he said this "We want clams! Do you have enough for all these people" I replied with sheer concern for my perfect room "I noticed. I don't have enough ingredients for this amount of people." Headmaster Ambrose asked "How many people can you serve right now? Right now, it is ok to have because we got mouths to feed." I replied as I trying walk through open stops to get to my room, but also not really sure by the amount of ingredients I have left "Right now, with the ingredients I do have I could serve 4 maybe 5 if I'm lucky?"**_

 _ **Headmaster Ambrose ordered Professor Greyrose and Professor Balestrom as he said this "Make a list of whatever Dolores is going to need for the clams! Get those ingredients and make it snappy! And help her with whatever she needs!" Then I told Professor Greyrose and Professor Balestrom this "I need clams, lemons, cloves of garlic, Mexican Beer just like the type that I got busted with earlier, sticks of butter, Tabasco, salt, a huge two layered steamer pot and lots of drinks for the guests of this makeshift restaurant. As we finally got to my dorm, we found my siblings barricading themselves with pots and pans in my walking big closet next to the kitchen and I asked them this in a shocked by all the people tone of voice "Did you invite them without me knowing?" They replied still afraid of the clam wanting zombie mob right outside my door "I thought you called them!"**_

 _ **I proclaimed myself the head chef of this one day only restaurant in my dorm as I gave everyone their jobs, I gave my sister the role of hostess, my brother got host and sou chef and Professor Greyrose and Balestrom were busboy and waitress. Over a hundred people breathing down my neck wanting clams like zombies in old fashioned horror films about to make a riot, so I don't have the time to deal with Professor Greyrose complaining about being a waitress and I can't teach her the recipe right now, so I said in a very annoyed and irritated tone of voice "Do you know the recipe and who's room is this?" Professor Greyrose replied with a sigh "I don't know the recipe and this is your room." We rushed to make my room into a halfway decent one day only restaurant.**_

 _ **Sheila opened the doors and seated people in groups of 5 to the point it became commutative seating due to the amount of people in my dorm. After hour of a rushed service, we were done, so hot sweaty that made us hungry for clams, which we scooped some clams that were left, we stood up and they thanked us for the meal. They thanked by rank by lowest to highest, so I was thanked last being head chef.**_

 _ **As I seat down with plate of clams and soda, I overheard Headmaster Ambrose bragging as he said this "I have succeeded in getting more of Dolores' wonderful clams that bought me back to time when I would eat clams on the beach with family that we caught earlier that day in Avalon, so I used an influence spell that I could included or excluded people from hearing it. When I did my daily announcements, I added this event to it for a change as I said this "Right now, Clam Party in Dolores Rosas' dorm on the on the seventh floor fourth room on your left!" When I heard I snap at Headmaster Ambrose as I said this "Now I know why there were so many people at my dorm!" Headmaster Ambrose looked honestly guilty when I snapped at him as he said this "Sorry Dolores! I just wanted some more of your wonderful clams, so badly that I didn't care about your feelings of this invasion of your dorm." I said in calm and forgiving tone as I replied to him this "It's ok! Actually, I wanted some more clams too. But you didn't need to cause so much trouble. You could have just asked that you wanted some more clams I would have happily made them." Headmaster Ambrose asked this "Can you make clams for me every Friday for now on?" I replied happily "Yes, I would happily make them for you on Fridays for now on."**_

Life is can be a struggle to survive!

This life gave me the best days, but this day was a quest for survival. I was turned from a bright, but knowing that I was alone and my only real friend I had was my history professor Cyrus Drake to a person that would risk my life to protect my family being my college classmates. On August 24, 2012, Professor Drake took the whole class including myself to the Gold Creek Mine to study the history of the rocks and the history of the mine that we were study about for 3 weeks straight. After riding on the bus for two hours, we saw a old mine with a lot of trees and animals like foxes and birds. Everyone put on their helmets with lights, then went together.

An hour into exploring the mine the natural richness of the gold mine, Professor Drake told us "Stay right where we are!" Few minutes earlier, I got the feeling something really bad is going to happen if he leaves, so I told him this "Cyrus, I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen if you leave." Cyrus gave me feeling of safety "Everything going to be fine Dolores and I will not let anything bad happen to you." In minutes of Cyrus started leaving us to get some supplies, the ground started to shake very hard like an earthquake was starting. I told my classmates this while they were starting to panic "Get down and calm down! Stay together!" Then Cyrus arrived just before the rocks blocked the way. Then he tossed me the supplies and told me this while seeing rocks closed between us "Take this lamp to light and warm you, tie this rope to find you, the bow and arrow to hunt with!" He knew I was a good archer due to the fact he saw me at archery field hitting perfect shots and he became my archery partner even though, I didn't tell him that I was an archer. That first night, my classmates started becoming savages when they saw a rat and fought for it then I used my bow and rope and grabbed the rat so everyone had a share in the from of a soup that fix up with roots and plants that found in the mine that knew were not poisonous, due to studying from books and learning from professors that specialized in plants, fungus, roots.

 _ **Meeting the sister of Cyrus!**_

 _ **For the past two weeks, I been having a feeling that someone, which is not a living human person due to my ghost sense turning on again, has been following me, but she wants to talk to me and also the ghost seems to know that I could see them. Unfortunately too nervous to come talk to me because once, I came towards the ghost ran like a puff of smoke.**_

 _ **But suddenly on Friday at 10:00 in the night, the ghost came to me as I was eating buttermilk pancakes for dinner while my pets ate meat pancakes. The happy, but concerned ghost that looked to be female about the age of ten with red long flowing hair as if it were silk, wearing a dragon inspired child's robe that seemed to be from an ancient militaristic society that specialized in fire magic by symbols it looks like and she came from a powerful family, but also, she had an odd and uncanny resemblance to my best friend as if she was a sibling of his. As I was scanning her ghostly presence for a minute, she spoke with a kind, but serious tone similar to Cyrus has as spoke "Hello Miss Dolores Rosas, I'm Diana. I know you can see me and hear me because I been stalking you for the past two weeks now due to your friendship with my baby brother who you know as Professor Cyrus Drake. I'm not in offense to your relationship with him. Actually, I approve of it because you guys look so cute together and he looks so happy in a way I never seen him before when he's with you. But, I need your help in that Cyrus has some regret for my death by getting trampled by rampage horse mounts while Cyrus, Malistaire and I were playing catch, but Cyrus threw it too hard so I went to go get it and got trampled and died in the hospital. I don't blame him for my death because it was my time to go to heaven with our mom and dad and my brothers' time to keep on living, but I feel he blames himself for it. Please tell him you shouldn't feel guilt for my death." I replied with determination "I will tell him tomorrow I promise." She said "Thank you, but please do it. I don't want him to suffer anymore."**_

 _ **Fighting with myself!**_

 _ **The very night, I woke up at 1:00pm on a Saturday the 15 of October, with the feeling it was time to tell the truth because Cyrus is my best friend. As I went to the master bathroom and looked into the mirror connected to my elegant vanity in my white bathroom with small little window on the other side of the bathroom, I started arguing with myself as my hidden side that is usually covered by a sweet mask that hides the pain I felt from my past argued this "He's not your best friend!" My inside self bit back by saying this "He doesn't even know you can see the dead and can see the past, present and future of anyone even yourself and he will think you are a monster or a person that such to go to mental hospital because of your two gifts that deal with the living and the dead." Then I bit back by saying this "I believe he wouldn't because he's my best friend." My inside self bit back with a condensing matter "Alright, if he's truly your best friend then put him to the test! If he's lying don't come crying!" I said back with pride "Yes, I shall for his sister Diana and my sake."**_

 _ **It's time to tell come clean!**_

 _ **As I walked into his classroom, he was working with Jamie Ragestone, so Jamie can redo his paper, but they seemed to be almost finished because as Jamie Ragestone left he said "Hi Dolores. Later." Right when Jamie Ragestone was out of the room, Cyrus noticed that I wanted to tell him something. I ran towards Cyrus, but stopped before I could hug him, I cried my eyes out in front of another person for the first time as I ran pleading to be open minded to as I said this "Cyrus, please be holistic or open minded in anthropology speak to what I'm going to say. But after I tell you, don't think of me as a monster or a person that needs to go to a mental hospital because I know I don't need it!" He replied me "Ok, I promise to be open minded to what you are going to say." Then I took a breathe and spoke "Cyrus, do you remember how we first meet?" He replied "Yes, how can I forget." I replied "I'm sorry Cyrus I lied to you." He asked in a confused matter "What did you lied to me about?" I replied "Do you remember when you asked me "What did you say?" He replied "Yeah, you said "You didn't say anything." I replied "Well...that's what I lied to you about. I said something under my breathe I said "Deja vu. The reason I lied to you was my fear of people thinking I was a monster or a person that needed to go to a mental hospital and I was scared that you found out my secret. I'm sorry." He replied me "I knew it! I was just waiting for you to feel ready to tell me."**_

 _ **After a few moments of silence, I continued my story as I said this "With my gift, I am able to see the past, present and future of anyone even myself. The night before I came to Ravenwood, I had the most powerful and happiest vision of all, but personally I call them dreams. In the dream, it showed the moment we first meet and getting my hand slapped and also, saw a man with long black hair with a bald stop in the center as well two braids in his hair that were connected to a Widow's Peak, wearing a jet black ornate robe in an ancient Japanese style with silver bottoms, orange trimmings and orange scarf-like belt. He firmly grasped the broom with one hand while flying through the night sky in front of the moon and the other hand, held a long black staff-like wand about 5 feet long with a blue round stone entwined with a gold dragon with big wings that could be used for flight on top. He used his staff-like wand to take the whole gloomy and dark looking school with an emblem of a skull and that symbolizes death."**_

 _ **Cyrus looked shocked with his eyes budging out of his head and started to stammer while taking a step back as he said this "The man dressed in black and took the death school was M...M... Malistaire! My older twin**_ _**brother!" After a few moments of taking all the newly acquired information about his very dear friend Dolores in like person drinking water from a fire hose, he calmed down after about finding out one of my gifts and knowing that he and his brother were in my dream then he circled in fascination as if I was an exotic archeological find, which kind shocked me and made very happy that he didn't think I was a monster as he said this "Interesting very interesting. How did you find out you can have these vision like dreams?" I replied "My first vision like dream was a few months before graduation from high school and the dream was about my past self as a 17th century Spanish queen, who I found out later from my parents that she is my Long Great Grandmother Dolores Anastasia Rosas, dancing and make out with a man that seemed to be a lord, but I could not see his face."**_

 _ **I replied happily as I said this "That's not all I can do. I been seeing your sister Diana**_

 _ **Your gifts are apart of you and you are no monster or a person that needs to be committed to a mental hospital, but a sweet, brilliance girl I'm very happy to call my best friend.**_

 _ **The nightmare that wreaks the calm women's soul!**_

 _ **Ever since we got the key for the land of ghosts and dragons called Dragonspyre from Emperor Yoshihito back in Mooshu, so it has been a week now I been having a dream that seemed more like a nightmare than a dream. I would wake up screaming and crying in fear in the middle of the night as a result, I was able to wake up my pets every night, but when my pets were up I would feel guilty because I was ruining them from having sweet angelic food related dreams and disrupting their very cute sleeping habits that looked like two little angels sleeping on a cloud. This nightmare was the scariest, most dangerous dream I had, but it had as much power as the happiest dream that I had the night before I went to Ravenwood School of the Magical Arts, but the worst part was it was getting stronger and stronger by each passing day, which feels like a record player being played over and over as a form of psychological torture also the volume would raise each time it was played, as I was getting weaker and weaker.**_

 _ **The nightmare I being having was that Malistaire will successfully revive his wife Sylvia Drake and rule the Spiral with the help of the Dragon Titan and the Krokonomicon, but they'll be a cost that needs to be paid like all forms of magic needs. The first part of this debt that needs to be paid is that the thing that the sibling of the conjurer cares for the most it could be a person, or animal, but that someone must die, but the second part is the one that makes me cry and scream in fear because this part shows that the Dragon Titan will betray Malistaire and then the Dragon Titan will use the Krokonomicon's power combined with his own to destroy the Spiral. While he's destroying the Spiral, I could hear and see people in pain as well as despair and chaos and then dead silence. Right after seeing death, chaos and then dead silence, I wake up with tears down my face and screaming in fear.**_

 _ **I walked into my bathroom to waking myself up even though, I felt and looked so tired that it seemed like I was dying with my pale gaunt looking face and eyes that were so red that it looked similar to Cyrus' eyes when he's in ghost sense mode, but mine hurt like a mother fucker then from the corner of my eye, I saw my pets entering my bathroom to see how I was doing and told me this with so much concern for my well being "Dolores, we don't think you should go to class today. You don't look well. You should just rest." I replied with a sigh of having to disagree with the suggestion "I can't skip classes like a college slacker because I'm an A plus role model for many students. I'll just use the techniques I use when I have regular visions." They replied "Ok, but take care of yourself." I took a very cold shower to wake myself up, but all it did was make me want to sleep more that I slept standing up, but then woke up by the dream again.**_

 _ **I ate a huge breakfast with my pets just to help me get through the day, but I was still tired and even wobbled a little when I stood up from the table get my bag. Then in more ordering like tone they said this "Dolores, we don't think you should go to class today. You don't look well. You should just rest." I replied to them "I need to go I take nap before my classes today!" They replied "Ok, but take care of yourself." I hurried to class with a weak, tired, dead like expression on my face as waved goodbye but hiding from the world how I'm truly feeling on the inside. When I got outside of my dorm, I prayed to God this in "Please God let me stay up through all my classes!" Even got a second breakfast in the massive lunch room that held a few restaurants that I knew the human world before my naps and class started, but didn't work.**_

 _ **I made through 3 classes just taking naps and snacking before classes started, but still hiding with a mask that made me seem like i was put together, but on the inside, felt so tired that I wanted someone to take me to somewhere to rest, but I didn't want no one to worry about me. When I got to my favorite class of the day being Professor Drake's class, I waved a friendly hello to my professor, but right away just by looking at me, he felt was something was wrong like I was not on point like usual, but more like I was dying on the inside. I was focusing like the normal brain that I am for about twenty minutes then I started feeling that my eyes were getting really heavy by each word Professor Drake was saying. After five minutes of fighting against myself about falling asleep, I just fell face first into the wood desk in the second row horizontally, but the first person in the fourth row vertically. In seconds, closed my eyes while saying this to myself with a tone of tired defeat to my body's urges and needs as I yawned "God, my wish was a failure and unanswered because I felt more tired than I was before!" Right in the middle of class, I was out like a lit.**_

 _ **What just happened!**_

 _ **Meanwhile I was sleeping, all my classmates, which are good friends of mine, were shocked that Dolores fell asleep in the middle of her favorite class or any class for the matter. As I was lecturing, also noticed her sleeping and thought this "This must be dream related and must have been a really awful one of that because she never looks like this. Dolores looked so cute sleeping with a little drool coming out of her mouth and landing perfectly on her arm like a soft little bear all curled up in a ball for warmth, but so peaceful like an angel. I'm such a pervert for thinking of one of my students as cute and having romantic feelings for a student."**_

 _ **After seconds of refocusing myself and losing my place within my notes, but no one noticed, one of my students with long blonde hair named Ellen Roseman raised her hand and asked this "Should I wake up Dolores?" I replied with my usual serious look on my face as I said this because I knew something underlined happened that they didn't know about "No, just let her sleep. I'll wake her a little later." The students were shocked that I did nothing to wake her because I usually wake them up on the stop. One such occasion that was pretty funny, I asked anyone in the class "Does anyone have a paper bag?" A student of mine named Kent Waterfire stood up and handed me his paper bag from his lunch break because it still had the grease on it. Then I blew the bag then smacked the brown bag next to another student named Wallace Coalfire, so hard that some students including Dolores Rosas started busting up laughing at his dumb-founded dazed expression then rushed back to work before I could notice, but I noticed although I didn't act on it because Dolores looked so cute especially when she laughed so hard that she snorted like a little piggy.**_

 _ **After my class ended, I didn't want to wake her up because she looked so cute, but I needed to help her with what was going on with her dream before she does anything rush or stupid just to get a goodnight sleep as I shouted at her this "Dolores, wake up!" It took twenty minutes of shouting at her, just to get Dolores up in her sit in a dazed-like state, but she was finally awake.**_

 _ **The confession of fear!**_

 _ **As I woke up with drool on my arm, and a dazed and confused as I heard my name being called from a familiar face as I said this "Wu Wu Wu! Did class just started?" Cyrus replied "No, class just ended! You slept halfway through class! Was it a dream again?" I was so scared to tell him that I tried to hid the matter. Then with a stern tone of voice that could cause fear in the hearts of people as he said this "How long have you been having this dream? Don't lie to me! You know you can trust me!" I started to cry my eyes out with complete fear of this dream that I had as I replied with this "Ever since, we got the key form the land of ghosts and dragons from Emperor Yoshihito back in Mooshu, so for a week now."**_

 _ **Then cried even harder this time, but my tone was more fearful to the point that Cyrus knew the dream showed something worse without me even saying a word just by looking at me, but gained some courage and told him this "The nightmare I have been having for a week now was about Malistaire will successfully revive his wife Sylvia Drake and rule the Spiral with the help of the Dragon Titan and the Krokonomicon, but they'll be a cost that needs to be paid. The first part of this debt that needs to be paid is that the thing that the sibling of the conjurer cares about most could be a person, or animal must die. The second part of the dream is the one that makes me cry and scream in fear because this part shows that the Dragon Titan will betray Malistaire and then the Dragon Titan will use the Krokonomicon's power combined with his own to destroy the Spiral. While Dragon Titan destroying the Spiral, I could hear and see people in pain as well as despair and chaos and then dead silence!" Then took a few steps forward towards Cyrus in a very weak matter that lost my balance twice due to the lack of sleep as I said this with fear in my voice "Cyrus, the thing that scares me the most is seeing people in pain. People I know and love as well as people I don't know, but I know exist in pain. Can I just rest my head on your chest for moment?"**_

 _ **He got a little nervous and a bit pink around the cheeks as if he was about to ask a girl out for the first time as he replied "Uh...ok." Rested my head on his very warm chest and my hands were embracing him then cried as said "I'm scared..Cyrus. I'm honestly scared that people will be in pain Cyrus!" I heard a very loud Ba thump...ba thump noise in seconds I found where it coming it was his heart beating very fast. Seconds later, I heard Thump...thump noise also very fast, but different tempo than his warm chest then a moment later, closed my eyes and found out it was my heart beating fast. As he was stroking my hair ever so slightly, he said in a calm, but safe kind of tone this "It's alright Dolores. It was only a dream." Knew he was trying to make me feel better, but it was working.**_

 _ **After few moments of saying nothing just listening to our fast moving heartbeats and the music of silence, Cyrus moved back a little, but still holding me steady or I would probably have fell down due to the weakness and told me to sit down on a red sofa as he said this "Dolores, sit right here while I make you something that will help you sleep because you look like hell." I replied to him "Ok, I will wait for you here." As I waited, looked around the room from the comfy red ornate sofa and listened to music of silence to keep me awake, so I didn't have to deal with the nightmare again.**_

 _ **Helping Dolores sleep!**_

 _ **Ten minutes of chanting a spell, I waved within seconds, I revealed a door to Dolores from where Dolores was siting. When opening the door, I knew it lead to my laboratory where I do some experiments to prove my theory is correct or mostly correct, but I right now I'm making formula that should temporarily stop the visions from coming, so the one I love could have a good night sleep because I use this formula to help me sleep when I'm having trouble. Adding turmeric, thyme, cumin, salt, paprika, eye of newt, rosemary, ginger, chile peppers and lemon to make this drink taste a little less awful as it usually does. I said to myself while stirring the awful smelling concoction "I will not let no one harm Dolores because she's my rare flower of an angel not even my brother!" After 10 minutes, I was back by her side then I told her this "I'm back! I have something will help you sleep and should temporarily stop the visions from coming, but it will taste like nasty ass feet."**_


End file.
